Chasing Love
by estrella.fugaz.94
Summary: AU Gender bender Maki had always like Nico, but was always too much of a coward to say anything. The day of graduation he decides to confess but finds out that he's not the only one that's in love with her.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer ; I don't own Love Live.

-waahhhh!- on the ground there was a small blue haired boy crying, he had trip on a rock and had scratched his knee – hey! Are you ok?- a pig tailed girl asked as she got close to the latter.-eh? *sniff*sniff*- the blue haired looked up and continue crying, -ahhhh!- the pig tailed panicked-it's ok, it's ok see?- the pig tailed girl said as she softly clean the wound, -t..thank you..- the blue haired managed to say, the pig tailed girl smiled and patted the latter's head, -not at all, do you feel better now Sonoda-kun?- the blue haired nodded -good, now let's head back home- the pig tailed girl extanded her hand, and the latter grabbed onto it, -Sonoda-kun, you should be more careful from now on- the pig tailed girl commented as they walked holding hands,-you're older than me, you should be the one taking care of me- -I...I know, I'm shorry- the blue haired said pouting, the pig tailed girl grinned, she was enjoying the view she has seeing, - don't worry Sonoda-kun, I will always be there if you get hurt- the blue haired stopped walking making the pig tailed girl stop as well, -what's wrong Sonoda-kun?- the blued haired boy looked at her a bit upset -only if I get hurt?- he asked, the pig tailed couldn't help but chuckle at seeing this cute expression, - of course not, I will always be there for you- she said smiling, -promise?- the blue haired asked, -pinky promise!- the latter said interwining fingers with the blue haired boy. -now let's head back, I'm hungry- the pig tailed girl said and the latter nodded.

From afar, there were two parents who were watching the whole scene, -don't you think they get along pretty well?- one asked -yeah - the other agreed -wouldn't it be great if we could become family in the future?- the first parent said, -what do you mean?- the other questioned, -well, you're a good friend of mine and we're good business partners, I also think our kids get along pretty well- the other dad looked at him confused, - just get to the point- the first parent sighed, -impatient as always I see- he chuckled a bit making the other irratated – what I'm referring to is, I would like for you daughter to be part of my family, I like the way she takes care of our little Umi, and also I think this a good way to protect our companies- the other looked at him in disbelief, - you can't be serious, they're only kid! Your son is only 7, mine's only 4! You're already talking about marriage? You're kidding!- he said in disbelief, - oh c'mon just think about it. Aren't they cute together? And aren't you nervous of what of person your daughter might marry? What if is some dangerous thieve in disguise?- -now you're just exagerrating!- he exhaled deeply, - but what you're saying somehow makes sense, if its Umi-kun the one by my little girl's side, I know I don't have to worry about her well being in the future. He might be a little clumsy right now, but I'm sure you'll turn him into a proper man- the first parent grinned – I knew you would agree! Then its decided, once they reach an appropiate age we will tell them about this. - the second parent looked at the other still in disbelief to what he had just agreed on, - but- he said, -but?- the other questioned. - if they fall in love with someone who is acceptable, this will be as if it had never happened, ok?- he said extending his hand , -fine- the other extended his hand too, and they both shook hands, - but I'm sure my Umi is the most suitable for your daughter.- -...-

And so the parents of those two kids had made an agreement, they will tell them about this when they entered high school. However destiny played different cards on them. Umi's parents had to move to Australia because of business reasons. Still the agreement was still in place. After 13 years they came back to Japan,

-finally back in Japan! I can't wait to see her- he said smiling to himself as he walked down the plane. -I wonder if she remembers me- he thought walking through the airport-well we were only kids, still I have not forgotten about her, and I still only think of her-

FLASHBACK

Umi's dad had told him about what he had agreed on the exact same day the agreement was made. Umi obviously agreed. He had always like the little pig tailed girl, marrying her would be a dream come true. But his father also told him that they had also agreed that if they fell in love with someone else the agreement would be as if it had never happened. Something that made Umi panicked, - dad, that can't be! I am certainly the most suitable for her!- his dad chuckled- that's the kind of answer I wanted to hear!- he said proudly. - don't worry dad, I, Sonoda Umi will be the one who marries her, no one else!- He said determined.

END OF FLASHBACK

-I might have been a weak boy as a kid, but I've grown strong! certainly, I'm the only who can marry you, Yazawa Nico- he said as he got in the family's car and headed towards their house in Japan.

-I can't wait to see you-

* * *

Meanwhile in otonokizaka high school Maki and Rin were in the front yard eating lunch together, -nyaa- Rin said in a sad tone, the red haired sighed- what is it Rin?- he asked almost not wanting to, - I'm sad Maki-kun!- Rin said complaining -sad?- the red haired asked, - aren't you too? our senpais will graduate tomorrow! I just *sniff*sniff* I will miss them so much!- he said as he started to tear up, -I..ahh~- he sighed -you know this is just how life is- he said twirling a piece of hair between his fingers, -looks like Maki-kun won't miss us, huh?- a voice said making the two of them turned around to see who was talking- Eli...Nico-chan- was all that Maki managed to say, -Maki-kun might not, but I will miss you both a lot!- Rin said getting up and running to hug them both, Eli and Nico looked at the younger boy and smiled, - we will also miss you Rin- Nico said tighting the hug, only Rin? Maki thought a bit upset, -and of course Maki-kun too! even if he doens't miss us- Eli said faking tears. Rin broke the hug and look at both of them, - shouldn't you guys be preparing for graduation?- he asked curiously , -yes, we were just remembering old times, I too will miss Nico after we graduate-Eli said on a sad tone, -Eli... we're going to the same college you know...- Nico said -but we're not in the same major, I won't see you as much!- he said exaggerating a bit with his words, Nico only sighed. Nico and Eli had been friends since elementary school. Eli coming from Russia had a really thick accent back then and almost no kid wanted to play with him, but one day Nico went up to him and asked him to play with her, even though even Nico couldn't understand what he said, she still played with the little russian boy, and so they became best friends. Even at one point the russian boy had developed a crush on Nico but never had the courage to tell her about his feelings. Just like a certain red haired, - Eli-senpai exaggerating his words as always- Maki said, - Maki-kun that's mean!- the senior complained. -Maki, we're graduating tomorrow, let's just spend this day peacefully, yeah?- Nico asked him, -and if I don't want to?- Maki said going into tsundere mode, Nico only sighed , usually she would've start arguing with him, but she really did want to spend just peaceful hours with her underclassmates, - I can't force you- Nico said smiling at Maki ,Maki remained silent. -let's go Eli, we still need to get some stuff ready- Nico said and Eli nodded, - see you guys tomorrow, don't be late Nico-chan!- Rin said as he waved goodbye to his seniors, - Maki-kun, really you can't be honest - Rin said as he started to walk back to the classroom since the bell had already rang , Maki didn't say anything. Rin was right, Maki had been in love with Nico ever since that time,

FLASHBACK

-ah you look what you've done, you've ruined my clothes!- A red haired yelled irritated, -I'm really sorry boy!- a guy offered an apology and fleed away, -where do you think you're going?!- he yelled but he didn't look back , -how am I going to play at my recital now?!- he yelled in agonoy, at that moment,a raven haired girl with crimson eyes got close to him, - what's the matter?- she asked curiously, the red haired boy looked at her irritated - can't you see?! my clothes are ruined, I have a recital today, it's all ruined!- the red haired said as he began to sob softly, - the raven haired girl looked at him and smiled, -hey if you tell me your name I'll help you- she said, the red haired boy looked at her confused- how can you help?- he said irritated, - you see that clothing store?- she said poiting at the huge clothing store in front of them ,- Yazawa-clothing- the red haired read,-yeah what about it?- he said, - my family owns that store, if you tell me your name I'll give you a change of clothes, so how about it?- she said smiling. -mmm- Maki looked at her suspiciously, Yazawa-clothing store was one of the best stores in the whole country. He wouldn't so easily believe a stranger that they owned it. -show me an id first- he demanded, the raven haired girl showed it and Maki confirmed that it was true that her family owned the clothing store -Yazawa Nico- the id read, -Maki- -huh?- the raven haired girl asked, - Nishikino Maki, that's my name- he said blushing, Nico smiled, and guided him inside the store, she told the employees to give a change of clothes to the boy and to not charge a single penny. Maki came out with even better clothes than the ones he was waering before, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already very late- oh crap! I'm gonna be late- he said overwhelmed, Nico who was still there over heard, and offered to take him, Maki agreed only because he was running late, otherewise he would've reject her. The ride wasn't very long and the whole time both of them remained quiet. -we're here- the driver said parking and going to the door to open it for Maki to get out. -thank you...- Maki said blushing as he got out of the car, - no problem Nishikino-san- Nico said smiling, which made Maki blushed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Maki was now at home laying in bed

-how did I even...ahhh~- he sighed. -Tomorrow she's gonna graduated I won't see her again afterwards...no! I won't let that happen- he said to himself -tomorrow I will tell her about my feelings I'm going to be a man for once!- he said determined as he fell asleep

* * *

Meanwhile in the sonoda household

-you look nervous Umi- Umi turned around to find his dad in the doorway -I am- he replied, -it's been 13 years, what if she doesn't like me? Even worse what if she doesn't remember me?!- he said worried -don't worry , I mean look at you!- his father said taking him to the mirror, - you're tall, handsome. intellegent and the heir of the most succesful dojo in East Asia, who wouldn't want to marry such an amazing person?- his father said proudly , he looked at the mirror and then looked at his dad, - but what if there's someone else she likes? What do I do then?- he said still worried, his father sat down on the bed and let out a sigh– look, last week I had a conversation with Yazawa-kun, he told me that his daughter has never mentioned liking anyone and she has never brought anyone home, so don't worry too much. - dad...- Umi said -yeah?- he replied, - you do realize that she might just decided to not tell him,right?- he said, -yes , I know- he replied, - but Yazawa-kun has always had people watching over his daughter ever since she was born, so I'm sure that there's no one. So don't over worry. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is her graduation ceremony. You don't want to be late now do you?- he asked as he exited the room, leaving Umi alone with his thoughts. - I hope dad's right, still I can't help but worry. Ahhh!-he shooked his head. - I don't want to think about it... Tomorrow I will see her again. I'm excited to finally see her again.- he said to himself as he laid down and drift away in sleep.

* * *

-Nico- Nico turned around and found her mom entering her room, - yes, mom?- Nico asked – are you nervous about graduation?- her mother asked, -not really, just a bit sad- Nico said. Nico and her mother had a really close relationship and Nico would always tell her mother everything. - Nico you know the Sonoda family arrived today in Japan.- her mother said , - I see- was the only thing Nico said, - I still can't believe your dad made that kind of agreement without telling me!- Nico chuckled and looked at her mom assuring her it was ok- mom, it's fine I'm sure Sonoda -san and I will get along well. I don't really remember much of him but he sounds like a good person- Nico said, - but Nico- her mom said, - don't you like Maki-kun?- Nico blushed a litte at the mention of the name, - that doesn't matter anymore, I tried to get close to him for the past two years and he never responded to anything, it just seemed like I was a bother to him. All we ended up doing is fight. - Nico sighed. -Nico- her mom said softly, - sleep now, I don't want you to be late to your own graduation, ok?- her mom smiled and kissed Nico's forehead before leaving the room. - Maki-kun you idiot, up until the end, how could you not notice my feelings?- Nico sighed and as her mom told her to, she went to sleep, preparing for the day that was coming.

 **A.N**

 **hello everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfic here. I don't know why but I really wanted to see something like this happening, I was undecided on who to choose as a marriage partner for Nico. Nico and Umi somehow make a really weird but cute couple don't you think? All the members of Muse will be in the fic. Also I'm not sure yet who will end with Nico, that's all I'm gonna say. Thanks for reading .**


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer; I don't own Love Live!

-Rin wake up- said a red haired as he shook his best friend -mmmnn- Rin groaned, -Rin, please wake up!- the red haired said but the orange haired boy refused and turned his body around. The red haired went to the bathroom and fill a cup with water to pour a little on the sleeping friend. -waahh!- the orange haired yelled as he got up – what the!- He looked around and found Maki, his best friend, in front of him – what the hell Maki-kun?!- he said annoyed scratching his eyes.- Rin, I've been trying to wake you up for 30 mins now...- the red haired said – what...?- he said rubbing his eyes, -why?! Is it late? Did we miss graduation?!-he asked in panic as he desperately looked for the time, - no, none of that- the red haired said, - then why did you wake me up?!- Rin said really upset, he finally found his watch and saw it was exactly 6 in the morning – it's 6 in the morning!- Rin said very angry – will you stop yelling already?- the red haired said trying to calm him down – I need your help Rin- the red haired said with a very serious look in his eyes, something that intimidated Rin -wh..what is it?- he asked nervously – I want to confess to Nico-chan today, will you help me?- Maki said with a small blush on his cheeks. Rin's eyes widened, -finally!- the orange haired said jumping from his bed, - I thought it would never happened, oh my gosh. It's the end of the world- he said exaggerating a bit which only made Maki upset, -stop being an idiot- Maki said smacking Rin on the head, -wahh Maki-kun!- he said complaining – if you're mean to me I won't help you nya!- he said angry. -ahh~- Maki sighed – I'm sorry, now will you please get ready I need your help- Maki said sincerely, - fine, fine- the orange haired said as he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was done Maki told him his plan and Rin completely agreed. Maki's plan was for Rin to take Nico to the music room, with whatever excuse he could find. Nico used to always go and stand behind the door to hear Maki play the piano. She thought he never noticed but he always waited for her to arrive so he could play. He would've had the room decorated with a big banner that said "congratulations!" he would be holding a flower bouquet and would then proceed to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. That's the plan he had come up over night, it might not be the best plan but even Rin liked it so Maki thought that it would work perfectly. The two boys made their way to the school talking about the plan and praying that it would work just fine.

* * *

-Nico, wake up you don't want to be late to your own graduation- her father said making his way inside her room but to his surprise there was no one inside-eh? Nico?- he said surprised as he wander around the room to look for her, - your daughter is not here- Nico's mom said entering the room- where's she?- the father asked – she left early in the morning, she said the new student council president asked her for help- her mom said as she sat on Nico's bed, - our daughter is a very good girl- the mom only nodded – Umi-kun wants to go to graduation with us...- he said making a small pause , observing the mother's face expressions – I wanted Nico to talk to him before graduation, he should be here soon.- The mom grabbed his hand, got up and cupped his face, - honey, don't you think Nico's too young to get married? She's only 17!- she said looking straight into those caramel eyes she had fallen in love with, - I...I made a promise with my friend! I don't go back in my word, and ... Nico...she never mentioned liking someone nor did she ever bring anyone home. I believe Umi-kun is a good match for our daughter. - the mother looked at him angrily – you're saying this but we haven't seen this kid in 13 years!- the mother said letting go of his hand and walking away, the father quickly catch her and grabbed her hands, - I know, that's why let the boy prove that he's good enough for her. At least give him a change , that's all I'm asking. - the father said with pleading eyes still holding her hands, the mother could not resist and gave up – fine...- she said as walking out -but- she stopped and looked back – if someone better appears , you also said you will let her be with him- she finished saying and went out of the room -i know- the father said and followed the mom outside their daughter's room.

* * *

. -Good morning Senpai- -Eli-senpai, congratulations on your graduation- -Senpai I will miss you a lot!- Eli only nodded and kept walking, - woah you're as popular as ever- Eli stopped and turned around to see who was talking to him, he found those crimson eyes he so loved talking to him, -eh ? Not at all- he said scratching the back of his head, - eh no need to be humble, you and I both know how popular you are, I mean just look at all the girls crying because the school prince is leaving- she said in a teasing voice making him blush, - ehhh?- he said blushing harder, -a...anyways, its a surprise to see you here so early – he said trying to change the subject, - ah that, Ryuu-kun asked me to help with some student council duties- Eli flinched his eyebrow, - Ryuu-kun? Why? Why you? I mean I was the past student council president? Why did he ask you?- he said in a jealous tone, and Nico was able to tell making her chuckle – maybe its because you intimidate him?- she said teasing the blonde, - I don't like it when you're alone with other boys- he said angrily, - and why's that?- she asked teasing him, - eh? we..well th..that's be..because.. - Eli blushed at the realization of what he had just said, - Anyways, Ryuu-kun must be waiting for me, so I'll see you later- Nico quickly ran away as she waved goodbye, Eli was still trying to get the words out of him but he soon realized he was standing alone, -ahh wait!- he yelled but Nico was no longer present, -ah dammit!- he cursed himself. - one day I'll be able to tell her- He said and kept walking on the courtyard until he spotted a familiar family walking around, -it's Nico's parents!- he thought as he walked closer to greet them – Good morning Mr. Yazawa, Mrs. Yazawa- He said bowing 90 degrees and smiling widely, - Good morning Eli-kun- The father said returning the smile, - my, my will you look at you! You look very handsome!- the mother said caressing his cheek making him blush, - ah thank you so much- he said politely. -have you seen Nico?- the father asked , - ah yes- he answered blushing a bit remembering what had happen a moment ago, - she went to the student council room for a bit – the father noticed the blush he had on him and decided to tease him a bit, - so Nico is alone with the new student president?... If i remember correctly its a boy right?- Eli nodded confused, - you were the past president but he asked Nico to help him? It sounds like this boy likes Nico, don't you think honey?- the father looked at the mother, the mother notice what he was doing and decided to play along, - ah it sure looks like it, isn't usually around graduation when confessions happen. Do you think he might confess to her?- the mother said making Eli flustered, -th...that can't be!- Eli said running full speed towards the student council room. -Don't you think we were too much?- the mother asked looking at the father, - not at all, it's fun teasing the boy haha- the dad said grinning, - Eli-kun is definitely good enough for our daughter and we know him a lot better than Umi-kun. - The father looked at her seriously, he knew where this was going, - that might be true but he never had the guts to tell her and she never showed any feelings for him, now let's find Umi-kun he said he was going to the bathroom but looks like he got lost- the father said and the mom only nodded following the dad.

* * *

Umi was wandering around the school, he was looking for the bathroom but had gotten lost in the process, he decided to ask a student and she was able to help him, once done he got out but realized he didn't know where he was. He looked around but no many students were around, he walked around hoping to find someone, - ah if I miss graduation it'll be bad- he thought to himself to paying attention where he was going, *bump*-ahh!- he groaned grabbing his head looking up to with whom he had bumped into – hey! watch where you're going!- a red haired boy said grabbing his head as well, -what a rude boy...- Umi said under his breath not looking at the boy – what did you say?- the red haired said annoyed, - ah nothing, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention- Umi said sincerely , the red haired nodded and carried on walking, - ah wait!- Umi yelled caching the red haired's attention, -what is it?- the red haired said coldly, - I'm ... I'm lost. Could you help me find the way to where the graduation ceremony will be held?- Umi asked politely, the red haired didn't see why not, he was heading that way after all, - fine, follow me- the red haired said coldly. Umi followed the red haired and decided to try to a make conversation with him, maybe he knew Nico and could tell him what she was like in school. - do you know Yazawa Nico?- Umi asked casually, the red haired stopped and looked at him weird, - yes?- he responded, - Oh excuse my manners, I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Sonoda Umi- Umi said bowing politely, - Nishikino Maki- the red haired said bowing as well, - why do you want to know if I know Nico-chan?- the red haired asked curiously, -Nico-chan? So you do know her- Umi said happily but a bit upset that this rude boy was closer to her than him, - Well I'm Nico-chan's fiancé, I wanted to know what she was like in school- Umi said casually – oh I see- Maki responded automatically until he realized what the blue haired had said, - WAIT, WHAT?! fi..fi..fiancé?!- Maki stopped and looked a Umi very choked, Umi looked at the red haired weird and nodded – Yes fiancé-

 **A.U**

 **I want to say thank you for the support, I will continue to work hard in making a story worth reading.**

 **Looks like mama Yazawa would rather have Eli as her son in law, maybe it'll happen? haha. and Maki and Umi met... what do you think will happen to Maki's confession, to be honest even I don't know. Anyways thanks for reading, and t** **hank you again.**


	3. Over my dead body

Disclaimer; I don't own love live!

* * *

Earlier that day,

*Knock knock* -coming!- the voice of a little girl said , -oh ...? who are you sir?- the little girl asked curiously, she had never seen this man before. - Hello!- a blue haired man said in a happy tone, - I'm Sonoda Umi, it's nice to meet you – he said smiling and bowing politely to the little girl, -Sonoda Umi? Hmmm ...ah! You're nee-chan's fiance, right?- the little one asked , -that's right!- he said smiling, - you must be Cocoro-chan, right?- he said hoping to be right, -yes! Oh you're very handsome, nee-chan is so lucky! - the little one said making the blue haired blush, - ne~ Cocoro, who is it?- another little girl asked as she came close to the door, - who are you?- the girl asked, scanning head to toe the tall blue haired man standing in front of them – he's nee-chan's fiance!- Cocoro said to the latter, - ah you're Umi-kun, right?- Umi was a bit taken at back at how different the two girls were, - ah yes, it's nice to meet you- he said smiling and bowing politely, - ah come in, come in!- the second girl said as she grabbed his hand and took him inside the house, -I'm Cocoa- the second girl said smiling, Umi smiled and nodded his head, - Is Nico-chan home? -he asked as he looked around the house- nee-chan left very early, but our parents are still here- Cocoro said politely , Umi frowned a bit, but quickly changed when he saw the two little kids smiling at him, he walked around the living but stopped when he saw a picture of Nico with her siblinds, he held the picture in his hand and a grin appear on his face, in the picture Nico and her siblings were at the park and the three of them were hugging and kissing Nico, Nico was just smiling widely. It looked to him that Nico was very close to her siblings and that she really cared for them, _she hasn't changed a bit_ , he thought as he put the picture down. - Oh Umi-kun you're here already- Mr. Yazawa said as he walked inside the living room – Good morning Mr. Yazawa- Umi said bowing 90 degrees – good morning dad!- the two little girls said as they ran to hug him – looks like you already met Cocoro and Cocoa- he said smiling as he hugged his daughters back, - Honey are you ready to...oh Umi-kun...?- Mrs. Yazawa said as she entered the living room, - Good morning Mrs. Yazawa- Umi said bowing 90 degrees and smiling politely, the mother scanned him head to toe and made Umi gulp and feel nervous, - Good morning Umi-kun, it's been long- she said smiling, - I'm sorry Umi-kun but Nico already left, but you can go to the school with us- the mother offered as she fixed her husband's tie – o..of course it'll be my pleasure!- Umi said nervously, somehow Mrs. Yazawa made him feel anxious, - we're ready to go- a brunette said entering the living room with a little boy in her arms, - oh Hello- the brunette said bowing politely, - oh Umi-kun this is Hanayo-chan, she's our niece- Mr. Yazawa said, -Umi-kun? Ah! He's Nico-chan's fiance!- Hanayo said looking at the blue haired – it's nice to meet you Hanayo-san, I'm Sonoda Umi- Umi said bowing politely – and this little one is our only son, Cotaro.- Mrs. Yazawa said taking the little boy away from Hanayo to fix his bow tie. - you can't marry nee-chan!- the little one said taken Umi at back, - eh...?- Umi asked nervously, - nee-chan is mine!- the little one finished, - Cotaro-kun please be nice- the father said but the mother chukled – I'm sorry Umi-kun, he really loves Nico- the father said scratching the back of his head, - well shall we go, we don't want to be late now do we?- and with that Mr. Yazawa grabbed the car keys and they all went togethere to the school.

* * *

-nya nya nya~- an orange haired boy sang as he walked around the courtyard, - ah Cotaro-kun please slow down- a brunette said calling the little boy who was running towards the school entrance, - ouch!- the little one said said as he fell to the ground, the orange haired that was walking saw him and quickly ran to him, - nya, are you ok?- the orange haired boy asked, but the little one looked like he was about to cry, - ahhhh! Please don't cry- the orange haired said panicking, - Cotaro-kun!- the brunette called as she got closer to the scene, the orange haired boy lift his head and the world around him stop, -so pretty- he said as the brunette got closer, - Cotaro-kun are you ok?! Did you get hurt?!- the brunette asked scanning the little one, ignoring the orange haired next to them, - Cotaro-kun please don't run anymore- the brunette asked and the little one nodded, she fixed his clothes and hair, and carried him in her arms and walked to the school building. The orange haired boy was in awe, he had never seen someone so pretty, that it made him wonder if he would be able to see her again. He quickly snapped out his bubble when he saw Eli running at full speed past him, _what the hell_ he thought to himself _I wonder what he's up to, ah whatever_ he shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the auditorium thinking about the pretty girl he had just seen.

* * *

\- thank you so much for helping me Nico-senpai, and also I'm very sorry for asking you to help me in the day of your graduation!- a tall black haired boy said apologetic as he bowed, - don't mention it Ryuu-kun , but I am surprised that you asked me for help and not Eli- Nico responded with a warm smile, - that's because Eli-senpai is scary!- the black haired boy said trembling, - aww c'mon Eli isn't so bad- Nico said grabbing some papers that were on the desk, - you say that because senpai likes you and he's nice to you, but ... honestly senpai is so scary- the black haired said , Nico chuckled and read the papers in her hands. She couldn't deny that Eli did seem to be a bit mean to other boys specially if those boys tried to talk to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Eli was running running full speed towards the student council room, he ignored every student that tried talking to him, the words Mrs. Yazawa said kept ringing inside his head, _maybe he'll confess to her,_ **_Over my dead body!_** Eli said to himself still running , when he finally got there he pant heavily, trying to catch his breath , he had never ran as fast as he had done this time. He mentally thanked his parents for putting him in a dance academy since very young and thus having develop a strong stamina. He calmed himself down and place his ear agaisnt the door, trying to hear what was going on inside,

inside the room

-well I think everything's good, right?- Nico said placing the papers she had picked up before down. - Yes, as I said before thank you again senpai- the black haired boy said bowing again, Nico smiled and nodded – I will miss you a lot senpai- the black haired boy said causing Nico to blush, - eh?- she said flustered,-I will miss you too Ryuu-kun- she said smiling.

Outside the room,

Eli was hearing everything, _it can't be , he's seriously going to confess?!_ Eli gulped but decided not to do anything yet.

Inside the room,

Nico smiled and made her way to the door but failed to see a book that was laying on the floor which made her trip , -ahhh!- she yelled as she was falling down, -senpai!- Ryuu said as he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Outside the room,

-ahhh!- Eli heard Nico's scream and quickly opened the door ,- Nico-chan!- he yelled worriedly only to find Nico in Ryuu's arms in what it look like to be a hug, Eli flared his nose, and clenched his fist. He was crearly upset, Ryuu gulped in fear , closed his eyes, and started sweating heavily. Neither of them dared to say anything, the scene could clearly cause a misunderstanding, Eli didn't say anything either but walked towards them and grabbed Nico by the hand and walked outside the room holding her hand tightly, when Ryuu opened his eyes neither Eli or Nico were in the room, -ahh~- he sighed relieved, - I thought I was done for- the black haired said, and sighed again, he grabbed the papers where the speech he had prepapre was, and walked towards the auditorium closing the door of the room.

Nico took small glances at the blonde who was holding her hand, Eli and she had only hold hands when they were little, this sudden action made her blush and cause her heart to race a little bit. Still she was scared to say a word so she kept quiet. Eli was very upset, the girl he liked was in someone else's arms, he reacted in an impulse. He walked without thinking until he calmed down and both of them ended up in the rooftop. He didn't realize what he had done until a few minutes later, he remembered he was holding Nico's hand and quickly let go of it feeling embarrassed, -Eli?- Nico said breaking the awkward silence between them _it's now or never_ Eli thought as he turned around to face her, - Nico ...I ...I like you- Eli said avoiding her eyes so she wouldn't see the blush in his cheeks – I know, I do too Eli- she responded, - you're my best friend- she said smiling, - no!- he yelled making her jump back, - I don't mean it like that! I like you...and a lot!- Eli said lifting his head and getting close to her, his blush had expanded from his cheeks to his whole face - Not as friends...!- he grabbed her hands, and looked straight in her eyes, Nico blushed and gulped - I ...I want to be your boyfriend, so forget about Ryuu-kun and go out with me!-

 **A.N.**

 **kyaaa, I wonder what will happen next... so Umi met Nico's siblings, it seems that everyone but Cotaro and Yazawa mama like him. Also, it looks like Rin got love struck , Rinpana is absolutely adorable so I will of course include them haha. I couldn't think of what Maki might respond to Umi yet but I got this idea as I was running so I decided to write it down before I forget about it. Anyways, as always thank you for the support ^^)Y**


	4. Graduation

Disclaimer; I don't own love live!

\- WAIT, WHAT?! fi..fi..fiancé?!- Maki stopped and looked at Umi in disbelief, Umi looked _at_ the red haired weird and nodded – Yes fiancé- Maki felt betrayed, hurt, sad... Nico was engaged? She never mentioned anything , _this can't be_ he thought, _this is all just a bad dream_ , he thought as he walked around in circles. The blue haired looked at the red haired confused, after mentioning he was engaged to Nico the face of the latter completely dropped - hey, are you alright?- the blue haired asked , Maki stopped and looked at the blue haired man - you're not real! this is all just a dream!- Maki screamed at the blue haired and immediately ran away.-huh?- Umi was confused. Maki ran as fast as he could, _this is just a dream , this is just a dream_. He kept telling himself, Maki could be very childish sometimes, this was one of those times. Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into his best friend and fell to the floor from the shock, - Maki-kun? you okay?- the orange haired asked very worried, Maki didn't say anything and just looked around like if he was a lost puppy, _you can't feel pain in your dreams, so why does this hurt so much? why does it hurt so goddamm much?!_ -hey...Maki-kun?- Rin asked again, this time Maki looked up and saw the face of his worried friend - I'm fine...- he said but Rin knew better, they had known each other since middle school - you know you can tell me if there's something wrong, right?- Rin said offering his hand to Maki who was still on the floor , Maki grabbed his hand , and got up, he cleaned his clothes and looked at Rin with a firm look, - I said I'm fine- he said annoyed as he started to walk ahead of Rin. Rin didn't bring the topic again, he knew it was a bad moment and that Maki would eventually tell him afterwards. They quietly walked to the auditorium and took their seats waiting for the ceremony to commence.

 _now how do I get to the auditorium?_ Umi thought to himself as he looked around hoping to find someone to ask, at that moment he saw a tall black haired boy and decided to ask, - excuse me- Umi said trying to catch the black haired's attention, the tall black haired boy turned around and politely smile- yes?- he responded, - I don't know my way around the school, and I ...well I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the auditorium could you help me?- Umi politely asked, the black haired scanned the blue haired making sure he wasn't some sort of thieve or pervert. -ok!- the black haired said smiling. Umi thanked him and walked along with him to the auditorium, - so what senpai did you come to see?- the black haired asked trying to make conversation, - eh?- Umi was caught off guard, - I... I came to see Yazawa Nico. Do you know her?- the black haired completely stopped and looked at Umi in fear, he remembered the situation he had been just a couple of minutes ago. Umi looked at the black haired confused, was this one going to flee away too? They both gulped and just stared at each other. - why do you ask?- the black haired said first breaking the awkward silence between them, _if I say I'm her fiancé is he going to run away too?_ Umi thought for a second before giving his response - we're childhood friends- Umi said smiling trying to sound convincing, after all that wasn't a lie. - Oh I see- the black haired said relieved, and continued on walking - so you must know Eli-senpai as well, right?- The black haired asked, -Eli who?- Umi asked confused - student council president, you're late!- a girl said as she ran towards them, - please forgive me Ryuko-chan!- he pleaded with puppy eyes, - anyways, the ceremony will start soon so let's hurry!- Ryuko said as she grabbed the black haired taking him to the back of the auditorium, - if you keep going straight and then take a left you'll be there!- the black haired yelled as he was being dragged away, Umi chuckled and nodded. With the directions the black haired had given him he was able to find the auditorium and also found the Yazawa family. He sat next to them and waited for the ceremony to begin.

At the rooftop , - I ...I want to be your boyfriend, so forget about Ryuu-kun and go out with me!- Nico's eyes widened, _what?!_ was all she could think of, _Eli likes me? ...what?! -_ I...I...- Nico didn't know how to respond to this sudden confession. Sure they were very close and she always thought that Eli was a pretty good looking guy, but let's face it. Nico knew she wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl in school nor did she have the most amazing body, she always thought that a guy like Eli would fall for someone how should we say it... a little bit more adult like? This confession was a complete surprise to her. While she felt fluttered , she didn't have any romantic feelings towards this tall blonde. She decided telling him the truth will be the best. - Eli ...I...- _Graduation ceremony will commence in five minutes! all seniors who are not in the auditorium yet, please make your way over there now!_ she was cut off by the sudden announcement, -graduation?- Eli said confused, he had completely forgotten about it, -GRADUATION!- they both yelled looking at each other. Eli grabbed Nico's hand and they both ran as fast as they could to the auditorium. While there, they were told that seniors had to sit in order of last name. Eli cursed under his breath, him being  Ayase and Nico being Yazawa. They had to sit far away from each other. Nico mentally thanked the announcement for taking her out of that situation, and also thanked the school because they sat the seniors by the order of surnames but she knew that sooner or later she would have to talk to Eli.

And so the ceremony began , Eli kept looking back to where Nico was seating but Nico being the tiny girl she was she got buried among all the other seniors who were taller than her. Nico knew that Eli kept looking back, and for once she thanked being tiny. She still didn't know how she would face Eli later. It was now time for the new student council president to give his speech, he got close to the mic and introduced himself -Hello! my name is Mankanshoku Ryuu, I'm the new student council president- he said bowing to the audience - I kept thinking about what I should talk about during this important day...there's so much I've learnt from my senpais, I will truly miss them a lot. They always took good care of us and always guide us if we were lost. They were there for us if we needed help or if we simply needed someone to talk to. I don't know what the future holds for any of us, and in all honesty I'm scared. When I transfered here I was very scared to start anew, all my friends and family were not here with me. But I would like to say to you what a very special senpai said to me during those troubling days- he said as he looked in Nico's direction - if you're brave enought to say goodbye, life will reward with a new hello- Nico smiled. Eli knew who he was talking about and felt jealous, he was raging inside. - Life is just like a rollercoaster, there will be times when we're at the top and everything feels fine, but there will also be times when we're at the bottom and it looks like we can't go on anymore. I want to encourage my senpais the same way they did to me. Don't give up and do your best, ganbatte ne! I will miss you guys a lot, I sincerely wish you luck in your life!- he said bowing as the audience started to clap.

Once the ceremony was finished, Maki got up and went to the music room, he had forgotten about the confession but at the moment all he wanted was to be alone. He needed his best friend, loneliness, he would usually find peace and loneliness in that room. He was still in choked from the news he got earlier, he was mad to be exact. So he walked to that room without saying a word or making eye contact with anyone. Rin noticed his friend walking that way so he remember about the plan, after all Rin didn't know about the events that had happen earlier. All seniors were now free to go, Nico got up from her seat and began to search for her family. - nee-chan , nee-chan!- two girls said as they ran to hug their sister, -Cocoro, Cocoa!- Nico said kneeling down to hug her sisters, - congratulations nee-chan!- the two girls said kissing the oldest' cheeks - thank you!- Nico said smiling widely and hugging them tightly. - Congratulations Nico-chan!- an older girl said, Nico looked up and saw her cousin, she immediately got up and hugged her- thank you Hanayo-chan!- Nico broke the hug and saw her mom with her brother in arms, Nico immediately ran towards them , - congratulations my beloved daughter- her mother said happily hugging the girl's body, -congratulations nee-chan!- Cotaro said smiling widely - thank you mama! Cotaro-kun!- Nico responded happily, - I thought you wouldn't make it- her father said joking as he joined the hug, -how mean, dad!- Nico pouted but kept on hugging them. Then she took notice of a tall blue haired man standing behind them with a bouquet of flowers. _He looks familiar_ Nico thought and broke the hug, - co...congratulations!- he said stuttering giving her the flowers. Nico blushed and politely accepted them, _did we get a new butler_ ? she thought to herself as she kept looking at him. From the face Nico was making Umi assumed she didn't remember him. - it..it's been long but it..it's nice to see you again!- he said stuttering again as his face was consumed in a shade of red. _see you again? don't tell me this is..._ -Nico, don't you remember him ? it's Umi-kun, your fiancé- her father said breaking in. Fi...fiancé... Nico's eyes widened , she knew this would eventually happen but didn't think it would be too soon.

As soon as the graduation ceremony was finished Eli was surrounded by a bunch of girls, but he kept excusing himself trying to find Nico. -onii-chan!- a blonde haired girl said as she ran towards him, Eli turned around and saw his younger sister with his parents -congratulations onii-chan!- - congratulations son!- the parents and his sister said as they hugged him, -thank you!- he smiled and returned the hug. -Looks like you're looking for someone- his father said as he saw Eli kept looking around - ah well... - Eli said scratching his head -it's ok, we can wait. It looks like this is important- his father said and Eli thanked him , _I have the best family in the world_ he said to himself as he walked around looking for Nico.

-Nico, don't you remember him ? it's Umi-kun, your fiancé- her father said breaking in. Nico was speechless and Umi's silence didn't make it any better. They were both shy, it had been long since they last saw each other. At that moment Eli appeared and got closer to them, - oh Eli nii-chan congratulations!- Cocoa said as she ran towards him to hug him, Eli smiled and picked the girl up- thank you Cocoa-chan- he said smiling. Nico turned around and saw Eli was already there, could this get any worse? she thought to herself. Eli put Cocoa down and got to where Umi and Nico where at, and notice he bouquet of flowers Nico was holding, _from the look on their faces it looks like he gave it to her_. Eli got jealous and stared at the new boy standing in front of her. Umi flinched his eyebrow, it looked like this boy could take Nico away from him. Umi and Eli stared at each other, if someone from afar saw the scene they could say that the two of them were battling with their eyes. Nico was in the middle stuck and she prayed a miracle would happen, someone or something please take me out of this! and so her prayer was answered, a joyful orange boy came running and grabbed Nico by the hand taking her away -I'm sorry but I need Nico-chan for a moment!- Umi and Eli both looked at the orange haired boy and saw how Nico was being taken away - Nico-chan!- they both yelled but the orange haired boy quickly disappeared from their sight. They both sighed and continue to stared at each other.

 **A.N What's up everyone? Now all the boys know each other, what would happen? hmm I wonder haha. I won't make it easy for anyone to have Nico, Nico is after all my precious child lol jk. But I will make them fight for her... I did think of using the idea of Maki saying that he was Nico's boyfriend but I can't imagine him saying that, at least not now... As always I would like to thank for the support. Thank you for reading ^^)Y**


	5. Heartbroken

-Wait Rin... - Nico yelled but the orange haired boy kept on going -where are you taking me? - Nico asked but there was no response from the latter. -here - Rin said as he stopped and opened the door of the music room, before Nico could say anything he pushed her inside and closed the door. -What the hell... - Nico said as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up and saw a big banner that read "congratulations " she kept looking around and saw a bouquet of flowers on top of the black grand piano where her favorite pianist would play. She got closer to it and saw Maki playing her favorite melody, but this time it sounded a bit sad? -Maki-kun? - She asked making the latter look up _damm I forgot to tell Rin the plan was cancel_ -is that for me? - Nico said excitedly looking at the flowers - no. - Maki said coldly -huh? - Nico said confused -did you need something? Why are you here? - Maki said coldly again avoiding her gaze - Rin brought me ... - Nico said looking down - but I see that I'm not wanted , so I'll take my leave - Nico said turning around - I met your fiancé today - Maki said making her stop, Nico's eyes widened _what?!_ \- d..did you?- she responded nervously, Maki nodded - He's good looking and looks like a good person, yet still ...- Maki said pausing - yet still...?- she asked, -I thought you would tell me something like this!- Maki said angered, -Maki I...- -it doesn't matter- Maki said cutting her off,- it's not like I care about you or anything- Maki said coldly, -is that so?- Nico said unhappily - did you tell Rin to bring me here so you could tell me this?- Nico said as her voice started to crack, -tsk you're not that important to me- Maki said making the latter even sadder- you could at least be nice to me the day of my graduation!- Nico yelled making the red haired get up - why should I? what makes this day more special?- Nico's eyes began to water - you always argue with me for no reason, h..how dare you come to my life to turn it upside down?!- Maki looked at her confused- what are you talking about?! you are the one that always argues with me! you must feel very happy now that you won't have to see me anymore!- Maki said enraged - you're good to all the other underclasmen but not to me!- Nico looked at him in disbelief - what?! how can you say that so easily?! don't you know you're the one I care for the most!- she yelled at him, Maki's eyes widened, _she cares for me? as if!_ \- if that was true you would've told me about your fiance! you don't care about me, you never did! Ahg, I don't care ! do what you want! go be happy with that guy!- Nico's watery eyes couldn't hold it anymore , her tears came flowing down her eyes , Maki gulped, the moment he saw her crying he realized what he had done _no don't cry, I'm sorry_ -Nico I...- he said trying to apologize, he didn't mean to make her cry but his emotions were taking control of him -FINE! I'll go do that!- Nico yelled -Idiot! Maki you idiot! why did I fall in love with such an idiot?! someone who can't even be honest with themselves, I ...I really don't understand you at all!- Nico yelled once more before running out of the music room - wait...!- Maki said extending his arm trying to catch her but she was gone, _she loves me? ahg Maki!_ he yelled at himself pulling his hair -YOU BIG IDIOT!-Maki screamed slamming the piano keys - you lost her...you lost her...- Maki clenched his fist and punched the wall so hard it made his hand bleed _, I lost her..._

* * *

 _-_ oh Eli-kun- Mr. Yazawa said as he got close to him, -Congratulations!- He said as he pulled him close for a hug, Eli smiled and returned the hug. Nico's family was a second family for him after all. - I see you've already met Umi-kun- the father said looking at the blue haired- It's nice to meet you, My name is Sonoda Umi- Umi said bowing politely _this is Nico chan's fiance!_ Eli knew Nico was engaged, they were best friends after all. His eyes widened ,still he didn't lose his cool, -likewise Sonoda-san, I'm Ayase Eli- the blond said bowing as well. -Eli-kun and Nico have been friends since very little, I always thought that they would end up together- the father said joking making the blond blush and the blue haired flustered. - by the way where's Nico chan?- the father asked, -well mmm- the blue haired said scratching the back of his head - Rin-kun said he needed her for a moment- the blond said - but don't worry sir, I'll go look for her- the blond offered as he started to walk- no need, I'll go look for her- the blue haired said stopping him. The two of them looked at each other with battleling eyes -it's ok, I know the school grounds like the palm of my hand, **I** 'll go look for her- Eli said emphasizing the "I". -then let me go with you- Umi responded, he didn't want him alone with Nico. The father who was seeing the scene, tried to hide his laugh with his hand, but it was so funny to him he let out a chuckle - there's no need for that- Mrs. Yazawa said getting close to them, - Hanayo-chan already went to look for her. The two of them nodded and continue to look at each other still batteling with their eyes.

* * *

Rin was waiting outside,he was far enough not to hear but close enough in case they needed something. He was whistling with his back leaned agaisnt the wall _why are they taking so long? ah I know they must be kissing! haha_ he chuckled at the image of those two doing something like that. - excuse me?- Rin looked down and saw the brown haired girl from earlier, -ah y..yes...?- Rin said blushing, the brown haired looked at him weirdly, -ah yes. I'm looking for Nico-chan she's a third year and just graduated, have you seen her around?- she asked giving him details in case he wasn't close to her. - Nico-chan? I...I have- he said still blushing. - great! could you tell me where?- the brown haired said clapping her hands - ah that...- Rin said scratching the back of his head - Nico-chan is buy right now so...- -busy?- the brown haired asked, - ah yes...but tell me why are you looking for her?- the oranged haired asked trying not to stutter , - we're cousins- the brown haired said smiling -woah I never knew Nico-chan had such beautiful cousins, nya!- the oranged haired said excitedly making the latter blush, -ah...I...- she said stuttering *sniff*sniff* -Nico-chan?- the brown haired said as she saw Nico running with tears in her eyes , -Hanayo...Rin...- Nico said stopping -Nico-chan, what's wrong?- Hanayo asked concerned . - I don't want to be here so let's go home- Nico said still crying. - Nico-chan?- Rin asked concerned, -Rin I know you didn't plan any of this so don't worry- she said with a weak smile, -Hanayo let's go home...- Hanayo nodded and took Nico home.

 _That idiot...what did he do?!_ Rin headed towards the music room running, he slammed the door open and saw Maki sitting on the floor looking down, -Maki-kun?- Rin said making the red haired look up, - I want to be alone.- The red haired said coldly turning his head down again, Rin angered and pull the red haired up, - what the hell did you do to Nico-chan?!- he yelled at him , but there was no response from the red haired -why was she crying?!- he yelled grabbing the red haired by the collar - Rin I...I messed up...- the red haired said looking down, - yeah I can tell!- Rin said enraged letting go of Maki - did you know she was engaged...?- Maki asked waiting for Rin to respond, Rin kept quiet and looked away, -so you did know!- Maki said angry grabbing now Rin by the collar, - why didn't you tell me?!- Maki yelled at the orange haired - Maki ...she told us all- Rin responded - what do you mean she told us all? she never told me!- Maki said even angrier than before - first let go of me!- Rin said pushing Maki away, - don't you remember that time we went to beach and we were talking about terrible things our parents have done for us with good intentions?- Maki looked confused - I see you don't , anyways she told us that her dad got her engaged to his friend's son.- Rin said - that...I thought she was joking!- Maki responded - why do you always take everything she says as a joke?!- Rin said angry - ah never mind that, you don't deserve her!- Rin yelled once more before turning around to exit the room, - wait... Rin!- Maki said making the orange haired stop and look back - what...?- Rin said indifferently - Rin, she said she loves me...- Maki said trying to hide his blush - yeah I know- Rin said coldly - that's why I agree to help you- he finished. - Rin I...I need your help- -I refused- Rin said immediately turning around and exiting the room , Maki quickly followed him and stopped him - Rin please!- the red haired pleaded - I know I messed up but...but she loves me! help me get her back!- Maki said with tears in his eyes -she wasn't yours to begin with, you don't deserve her...!- Rin said coldly - Rin please...I beg of you- Maki pleaded one last time making Rin flustered - fine!- the orange haired said in defeat causing Maki to smile slightly - thanks Rin, you're the best- Maki said smiling, - now let's look for Nico-chan- Maki said fixing his hair. -Nico-chan already went home- Rin said - so soon?- Maki said surprised - well what did you expect?! you made her cry- Rin said angry again, - Rin please...I'm sorry-the red haired said apologetic -I'm not the one you should be apologizing to- Rin responded -and I wouldn't go to her house if I was you, at least not now- Rin added - why not?- Maki asked confused - well first of all, I doubt she will agree to see you, and I don't know if you forgot but her fiance is there and he looks pretty damm intimidating- Rin said as he remembered the tall built blue haired from earlier- not to mention Eli would probably be there too, and if he finds out you made her cry...I don't think you'll be able to play the piano again- Rin said making Maki shiver , the orange haired was right. The blue haired was slightly shorter than Maki but he looked like someone who could beat someone up easily, as for Eli, he was taller than Maki and Maki knew just how good physically Eli was not to mention how much Eli cared for Nico. If those two united Maki would probably never the see the daylight again. His tall skinny body would not be able to handle it. -Yo..you're right.- Maki said in fear and Rin nodded - yep, for now let's head home and come up with a plan to get her to forgive you.- Maki nodded and they both headed home.

* * *

Hanayo had texted Nico's parents letting them know that Nico didn't feel so good and they went back home. The parents immediately took the kids and went home, Umi went along with them which made Eli upset. Eli wanted to go too , but he was stopped by a bunch of girls who kept crying over the fact that their senpai was leaving.

Nico's family and Umi arrived at the Yazawa residence, and her mom wen upstairs to look for Nico. Umi waited downstairs along with and the other three kids. -Nico...?- the mother said as she came in the room. She didn't get a reply back and got worried, she walked in more and went to the latter's bed. She saw Nico sleeping comfortably with Hanayo by her side. The mother smiled and put a blanket on top of them. She closed the door and made her way downstairs , Umi got up immediately and asked how she was, the mother told him that she was fine but it looked like she needed to rest, Umi understood and told them he would come back in a better occassion. Before he could leave the father stopped him by saying he should stay over, which made the mom glared at him - you two are engaged and this house is big enough for you to spend the night- the father said, Umi was flustered - I don't want to cause any trouble sir , maybe it's better if I..- - Umi-kun are you going to reject my husband's offer?- the mother said making Umi panick - I...I ...- the father shook his head, he knew remembered how easy it was to tease Umi - honey please- he said looking at his wife - Umi-kun, you're not causing us any trouble. And it'll be a pleasure for both of us to have you stay at our house- He said looking at his wife, she shrugged her shoulders off and walked away making Umi smile - then if you're okay with me , I'll gladly accept- Umi said smiling .

Hours went by and it was already night, Nico groaned as she slowly got up, she rubbed her eyes and noticed Hanayo wasn't by her side anymore. - ah my head...- Nico walked over to the window and noticed it was night already. She remembered the events that happened earlier and let out a big sigh. She decided taking a cold shower would do her well, it wouldn't let her forget about what happened earlier but it could help her think about them with a cold head. She grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom that was on the hall. Since she was still sleepy she didn't knock and just went in, as soon as she enter she felt the steam on her body which made her wake up and look up -I'm sorry...- Nico quickly closed the door and ran to her room. _Could this day get any worse?_

Umi was peacefully taking a shower, he tried locking the door but it didn't seem to work. The only ones in that floor were him and Nico. Since Nico was asleep he didn't think there would be a problem with letting the door unlocked, and usually people will knock before entering a bathroom. He turned off the knob and as he was getting out and putting a towel under his lower body the door opened. His heart stopped at the sight of who was in front of him, it looked like she had just woken up. He froze at the sight of her and just stood still. Nico looked up and saw him with widening eyes, he blushed immediately and covered his lower body - I'm sorry...- Nico said blushing , she turned around and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

The next day came , Nico's parents had gone out early to work, Hanayo had gone back home and her siblings were still attending school so she was alone with Umi. A fact that she had completely forgotten about. Umi was in the kitchen drinking coffee, talking to the maid about unimportant stuff. Nico was in her pajamas and went in the kitchen like she usually does, not taking notice of Umi. She sat in front of him and yawned as she stretched out her arms - Good morning Nico ojou-sama- the maid said smiling - what would you like for breakfast today?- the maid asked politely - don't worry about it- Nico responded - today I want to cook so you can go rest- Nico said smiling looking at the maid. The maid bowed politely - it was nice talking to you Sonoda-san- the maid said before leaving the kitchen making Nico aware of his presence. -G..good morning- she said shyly blushing, she quickly remembered about last night and felt really embarrassed about it - Go...good morning to you too - Umi said stuttering, he also recalled about last night. They both kept quiet for a minute until Nico broke the silence - have you had breakfast yet?- she asked as she got up and put an apron on - I...no, not yet- Umi replied blushing - then what would you like to eat Sonoda-san?- Nico asked smiling - are you going to cook for me?- Umi said surprised - I...well yeah- she said scratching the back of her head - it's the least I could do for walking on you last night...- she said the last part blushing, which made Umi blush too - I'm sorry, I should've knock...- she said averting his eyes, Umi chuckle slightly - if you want to make it up to me, then try calling me by my first name - he said smiling - ah...- Nico's cheek gained a darker shade of red -U..u..Umi-kun...- she said blushing, Umi was blushing as well but was smiling like a fool. Nico made pancakes for her and Umi and they both quietly ate their breakfast - thank you very much, it was very delicious- Umi said blushing putting down his fork - it was nothing- she replied blushing as well. - do you have any plans for today?- Umi asked - plans? hmm ah! I need to go to the office today- Nico said as she got up to put the dishes away, Umi quickly got up and took them instead -you cooked so I should wash the dishes- he said smiling making Nico blush _what a gentleman_ -if it's okay with you, can I come along? it's been long since we last saw each other and well I... I would like to know more about you- he said with a blush on his cheeks , Nico smiled and nodded. While Umi washed the dishes Nico went upstairs to get ready. After 30 mins she came down in casual clothing and left to the company along with Umi.

 **A.N**

 **Hello all ^^, so I don't know what to say haha. Maki was pretty harsh to Nico, could he get her back? I kind of want Nico to fall for Umi but Maki and Eli are great too. I don't know yet... Anyways, in the next chapter more characters will be introduced. Thank you for reading ~.^)Y**


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer; I don't own love live!

It's been a week since graduation, Umi had gone back to his house and exchanged numbers with Nico. It had been long for both of them but Nico felt secure next to him. Mrs. Sonoda had suggested for them to go to their beach house for the weekend and Nico gladly accepted. It was now Friday morning and they would meet at midday.

* * *

Eli had not been able to communicate with Nico thanks to the fact that his dad kept him busy the entire time -son the yard need to get mown- -son, let's clean the garage- -Eli, I want you to help me paint the house - and so on. It had been impossible for Eli to escape from his dad, and being the responsible obedient son he was, he never refused to do any of it. Friday morning before his dad would wake up, Eli woke up, he got up and quietly went to the bathroom to take a shower. He quietly went to his room and looked at his closet, he wanted to talk to Nico, and he told himself he would do it today. He chose a plain white shirt and jeans with black converse. He fixed his hair the way he knew Nico liked it and smiled to himself as he got ready to go out. He glanced at himself once more making sure he looked okay, he nodded to himself and trying to be as quiet as possible he went downstairs. -son?- he heard _oh no...how long did I spend fixing myself?_ Eli cursed at himself and kept walking quietly, maybe if he didn't respond his dad would think it was Arisa. He tip toe his way to the door , quietly opening it when he heard it again - oh there you are, son I want you to- -dad, sorry but I have something to do today- Eli said cutting his dad off and running out the door. - I was going to say that I wanted him to rest today but, oh well- shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen.

-ah I did it!- Eli said excitedly as he ran out, _Nico Yazawa you won't escape from me today._ Eli smiked and went up to the station, he took the train that would take him to Nico's house. If there was one thing he hated ,it was the fact that Nico and him lived really far away from each other. He saw his watched and it read 8:09 am. _She's probably sleeping now..._ _The next stop is Azabu, please stand behind the doors._ Eli heard his stop was coming and immediately got up, he was too excited to see her. The train doors open and he quickly got up. He walked for about 10 mins until he arrived at his destination. -Yazawa- Eli read as he stood in front of the enormous mansion in front of him. It always amazed him how even Nico being as rich as she was she was friends wih him and that despite being rich she was always very sweet and caring, and that's exactly what he liked about her. -Good morning Eli-kun - Eli looked around and found Mr. Yazawa in front of the main gate getting the newspapers. -Good morning Sir- Eli said smiling and bowing politely. The black haired man opened the main gate and let Eli inside. - I assume you're here to see Nico, correct?- Mr. Yazawa said as he sat down and guided Eli to sit as well. - yes...- Eli responded shyly. Mr. Yazawa grinned and got up - let me tell her you're here- he said as he made his way upstairs but before he could take the first step, the one they've been talking about was coming down. Nico was wearing pink pajamas, her hair was a mess, she could barely managed to open her eyes to see where she was going. - Good morning, dear- Nico's father said as the sleepy head nodded. Eli saw how Nico struggled to walk and giggled to himself. The almighty Yazawa Nico in this state was something new to him. _cute_ he thought as he kept looking at her _I wouldn't mind seeing her like that every day..._ -you know someone came to see you- Her dad said as she looked at him in confusion -there- he said signaling to where Eli was sitting - Good day Ms. Yazawa - Eli said joking, Nico was confused, her eyes were barely opened so she just saw a blurry image of a blond. _Is this a maid or something?_ she thought, after a few seconds she recognized the voice and opened her eyes widely, in the couch her best friend was sitting, Eli Ayase. She rubbed her eyes, she thought it may be a dream. - did you sleep well?- Eli said as he got up and walked towards her . Nico was shocked, _this feels too real to be a dream..._ she slowly walked back until she hit herself with the staircase -ouch-she exclaimed as she rubbed her leg _yep , this is definately not a dream..._ she stared at the smiling blond in front of her for a few seconds until she remembered what she was wearing. Her eyes widened and like a flash she turned around and went running towards her room. -women- her dad said as he shook his head. - well, Eli. I've got to go to work, but you're more than welcome to stay- Mr. Yazawa said folding the newspapers in his hands. - thank you sir- Eli responded and bowed. Nico's father nodded and made his way out.

Eli didn't hear noises coming from anywhere. _are the kids still in school?_ He looked around and saw no living soul but his in the room. - you should've told me you were coming- Nico said as she was coming down the stairs . Eli turned and was in awe. She was a wearing a simple but cute pink skirt with a white blouse. - Nico you look very cute...!- Eli said blushing making the latter blush as well. - of course I do!- she replied immediately -...thanks- she mormured. Eli grinned and got close to her - Nico , I came because I...I want to know your answer. - Eli said firmly looking straight in her eyes. - Eli I...- Eli gulped, - Nico I really like you!- he said holding her hands. -I really do...!- Nico was flustered she didn't know how to respond. She looked at Eli and could feel he was being honest, well he wasn't the lying type. He pulled her close to him and slowly decrease the distance between the two of them. -Eli...- Nico said looking straight at the blue eyes, -Nico, I really do like you...- Eli got closer and closer making the gap between them smaller by the second, feeling her breath hitting his face, he cupped her face, & caressed her cheeck. Nico closed her eyes and so did him. Slowly getting close to each other this the moment he had been waiting for. He felt his tempature rising, his lips were rosing hers. Just a bit closer and they would *ding ding* Nico quickly opened her eyes and pulled away, Eli opened his eyes too when he no longer felt Nico close to him.

-Ojou-san Sonoda -san is here- the maid announced as she brought the blue haired in the room. -oh...hey Umi...- Nico said shyly trying to hide her embarrassed face. Eli flinched his eyebrow and kept close to Nico. Umi got closer to them and saw the red face both of them had, he didn't pay attention to Eli and went for Nico - Nico-chan, do you feel ok? your face is pretty red- the blue haired said concerned - ah yes... it's just ...it's hot...yeah! it's hot in here, right...?- she said nervously averting eyes. - ahem...- Eli did loudly catching their attention. - oh , I haven't introduced you two- Nico said nervously looking at them, - Umi, this is Eli. He's my best friend- Nico said as she calmed down - your father introduced us at graduation Nico-chan- Eli said smiling making the blue haired flinch. - that's right- Umi nodded. - but just in case you've forgotten, I'm Nico's fiance. Sonoda Umi- The blue haired said glaring at the blond. Eli flinched his eyebrow and glared back. - you two stop- Nico said firmly as she walked away. They both quickly looked at her and followed her - Nico, about today do you still want to go?- Umi said making Eli curious, _where's she going? alone with him? no way!_ \- Nico-chan, where are you going?- Eli asked curiously making Nico turn around to see him, - ah ... Umi's family invited me to their beach house. - Nico said shyly . -You can come if you'd like- the blue haired said making both Eli and Nico surprised. - really?- Eli asked stunned - after all, some of my friends are also going- the blue haired said smiling. _maybe he's not that bad of a person_. Eli thought as he waited for Nico to say something, - Eli, do you want to come?- she asked smiling, - is it really okay?- he asked shyly - yeah- she said nodding - if Umi is okay with it. And also, somehow Rin found out and he invited himself... anyways, Hanayo will come as well.- she said smiling and looking at the blond - then if you're okay with me, I'll gladly accept!- Eli said smiling making Nico chuckle. - Very well then, I don't think we can all fit in my car but- - Umi-kun you know Eli has a driver's license. - Nico said cutting him off - ah is that so? then why doesn't Ayase- san take Rin and the others with him and you come with me Nico- Umi suggested irritating Eli. Nico looked at both of them and sighed _, just a moment ago they were being friendly to each other and now they're back to their childish play, is this how all weekend is going to go?_ to avoid any problems Nico said she would go with Hanayo in another car and that Umi who was taking his friends should go with them, as for Eli he should take Rin with him. And that's the solution she came up and that was the plan they followed. After a few minutes Eli went back to his house to ask for permission and get his stuff ready, he texted Rin letting him know he was going to pick him up and showed up to his house picking not only Rin but also the red haired pianist. Eli didn't know what happened the day of graduation between the red haired and Nico so he like always smiled and greeted both of them. Umi had given Eli the directions to his beach house, and after a two hour drive all of them were in the Sonoda beach house.

\- woah the sea, the sea!- Rin said excitedly as he got out of the car - so childish- the red haired said twirling his hair, Eli chuckled and looked around trying to find Nico. Instead a purpled haired woman appeared in front of him - looking for someone handsome?- the latter asked flirting , Eli stared at her for a few seconds before saying something - Yazawa Nico, is she here?- He asked , - oh Umi's fiance, yeah! she's in the house.- the purpled haired said smiling, _Umi's fiance... Umi's fiance... ah that really bothers me!_ \- you must be her friends, correct?- the purple haired asked - yeah, oh ! I'm sorry for my rudeness- Eli said remembering he hadn't introduced himself yet - I'm Ayase Eli- Eli said bowing, - no need to be so polite Eli-chi - the purpled haired said catching Eli off guard, _Eli-chi...?_ \- I'm Nozomi, Sonoda Nozomi- the purpled haired said - I'm Umi's sister- she smiled, -I see...- Eli responded. - c'mon let me take you guys inside - she said smiling as she started to walk back, - hey you two let's go!- Eli yelled motioning the two to come to the house.

\- woah this place is huge!- Rin said as he went inside , he looked around and saw a familiar silhouette - oh Hanayo-chan!- Rin yelled making the purple eyes startled, - Rin-san , right?- she asked shyly, - oh you remembered me!- Rin said excitedly, he noticed the boy standing next to her and flared his nose -hello I'm Eren Toudou, I'm Umi's friend. It's nice to meet you- Eren said smiling and bowing politely. Maki noticed Rin childish behavior and chuckled - Hello Eli-kun- Hanayo said smiling - hi Hanayo-chan- Eli responded, Maki noticed she was looking at him and remembered he hadn't introduced himself yet - Hello I'm Nishikino Maki - the red haired said bowing, - oh you are...!- Hanayo said startled but quickly covered her mouth before anything would slip, Maki looked at her confused - pardon?- he asked, - Hanayo are they here yet...- Nico said entering the room with Umi beside her, as soon as Maki heard her voice he turned around and saw her with Umi by her side. They both stared at each other ignoring the presence of everyone else in that room.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hello ^^)_/ , I'm sorry it took long to update, I wasn't sure how to proceed haha writer's block ^^; . Anyways, I hope I didn't dissapoint you guys... I had to changed Erena's name to Eren because well he's a guy. Anyways thanks for reading ^.^)Y**


	7. Lowkey Jealousy

Maki?- Nico said in confusion, Maki awkwardly looked at her and nervously smiled – oh you're the kid that ran away!- Umi said as soon as he saw the red haired boy. Maki turned his gazed to him and awkwardly smile. Nico looked at both of them confused but decided to not say anything. The atmosphere was tense, everyone just awkwardly stared at each other.

\- so looks like everyone already knows each other- Nozomi said smiling breaking the awful silence. - it does, doesn't it ...- Nico added half-heartedly laughing .- if that's the case then... welcome to our humble house please make yourself at home- Umi said smiling and everyone nodded. -but just in case you don't know us- Umi said as Nozomi got close to him, - I'm Sonoda Umi, and she's my younger sister Nozomi.- the blue haired said as he glanced over to Nozomi - We'll be your hosts, if you need anything please do let us know- they both said in unison, everyone else smiled and nodded.

After awhile, they all gather in the living room to decide who will sleep with whom. Nozomi jokingly suggested for Nico and Umi to sleep together something which cause and uproar from the red haired and blond haired – they're not married yet!- the blond haired said standing up flaring through his nose – don't you think is improper for them to do something like that!? They're not married yet!- the red haired added trying to not sound as angered as the blond

– but they will eventually do it, the sooner the better- Nozomi responded making both Umi and Nico blush – I..I think it's too early for us...- Nico shyly commented – I ...I also think that...- Umi said with a big blush in his cheeks. - in that case Maki-kun and Rin-kun can sleep in the first room downstairs , Nico-chi and I can sleep in another one and Eli and Umi can sleep in the remaining room. -what about Hanayo-chan?- Rin asked confused – oh I can't spend the night, so I'll be going back after dinner- Hanayo replied making Rin sad

– how are you going home?- Eli asked this time – I'll take her- Eren replied smiling, - I have to work tomorrow so I can't stay- Rin frowned his eyebrow and Eren took notice of this – you don't have to worry about me, I'm already engaged- Eren said looking in Rin's direction showing him his ring , Rin blushed and bowed apologetic.

-well now that everything's been clear, let's go to our rooms and then head for the beach!- Nozomi said excitedly, everyone nodded and headed towards their respective rooms.

* * *

-hey Maki-kun- Rin said as he changed into his swim shorts -yes?- Maki nonchalantly replied – Umi-san is really nice...- Maki frowned his eyebrow – your point?- he asked annoyed – I think it'll be hard to get Nico-chan back if Umi-san is this nice, I mean Nico-chan is big romanticist and Umi-san is like knight that's come to rescue his princess...- Maki stared and the oranged haired boy for a bit – whose side are you on?!- the red haired replied annoyed – eh?! no...! it's just...- the oranged haired stuttered in fear – I get , I get it. Calm down- the red haired said sighing – Umi-san is nice and all but Nico-chan loves me, that wouldn't change in a week, right?- Maki said smiling -you're right, nya!- Rin replied excitedly. -then tonight's plan is still happening?- Rin asked – of course it is- Maki replied immediately. The red haired changed into his swimwear and both of them headed for a hidden place of the beach, preparing the event they had planned for tonight.

At the same time in another room, Eli was undressing himself getting ready to change into his swimwear, the blue haired in the opposite direction of him was doing the same thing, both of them unconsciously would glanced at each other scanning each other from head to toe _he has a nice body, but mine's better..._ both of them thought as they continued to change . The air was filled with silence , the whole time they were there they both didn't say anything. The blue haired finished changing first and went out of the room first, after a few minutes the blond was done as well and made his way to the beach.

Nozomi, Hanayo and Nico were the first ones to arrive at the beach – I really thought the guys would already be here – Hanayo said making the other two nod – yeah usually girls take longer- Nico added. - Well we don't have to wait for them to have fun! C'mon girls!- Nozomi said grinning pulling the two younger girls with her into the ocean, the girls played with no care in the world and didn't notice the presence of the guys watching them – looks like they're having fun, should we join them?- Eren asked, before Eli or Umi could respond he jumped into the blue ocean in front of him and started chasing the girls with a water gun in his hands. Umi chuckled and smiled. Eli paid no attention to the blue haired and just kept looking over to Nico. Actually both of them just kept looking to where Nico was, - aren't you guys going in? nya- Rin asked as he got close to them, they didn't reply and just kept looking over to Nico, - you guys are boring, nya!- the oranged haired said irritated diving into the ocean, Maki sighed and stood next to the blond haired. Now there were three boys looking over where Nico was. -Looks like Nico-chi is popular te-he~- Nozomi playfully said as she noticed the three guys staring at the raven haired. Nico blushed at Nozomi's comment but kept quiet. Hours went by and the five of them decided it was time to get out and have dinner.

-Hanayo-chan you have a really nice body nya!- the oranged haired said making Hanayo blush- th..thank you...Rin-san- the latter said still blushing, - Hanayo-chan you don't have to be formal with me, and it's true!- Rin said smiling widely making the sandy haired smile – okay Rin-...kun- Hanayo said making the oranged haired blush. -listen here Rin, you're good guy and all but if you dare to play with my cousin I'll crush your nuts!- Nico said with an itimidating look making Rin gulp – I...I understand!- the latter responded nervously making the rest laugh – Nozomi-chan also has a nice body, nya!- the orange haired said smiling – thank you, Rin-kun- the purpled haired said patting the oranged haired's head, Nico waited a bit but nothing came out of the oranged haired – well?- she asked annoyed glaring at Rin – ah Nico-chan...Nico-chan...-the oranged haired sighed, he was loss for words. Nico flared her nose and walked away – Nico-chan also has a nice body – a tall blond said as he place a towel around her tiny body – Eli...- was all Nico said trying to hide her blush. Eli smiled winking his left eye. Maki saw the scene and felt blood rushing through his vains, _as if Umi wasn't competition enough, you too Eli?!_ The blue haired saw the scene as well and felt uncomfortable, - well time for dinner- the blue haired said walking over to them breaking the moment Eli and Nico were sharing, Eli glared at him but Umi didn't care. Nozomi just laughed at the childish scene happening before her eyes. Rin looked over to Maki waiting for a sign and Maki nodded. Eren saw it but didn't say anything. They all headed back to the house and went to their rooms to shower and get ready for dinner.

* * *

Nico and Hanayo were the ones who prepared dinner, Nozomi offered to help but after a few minutes of being in the kitchen she had already burnt the vegetables, Nico told her that Hanayo and her could handle it, and that she should just get the table ready. Nozomi apologetically nodded and took some plates with her to set the table, Umi saw his sister struggling and immediately went over to help her. - Umi-san is ,really, a gentleman- Hanayo commented as she watched the two siblings set the table – yeah- Nico responded. The two of them remained quiet and kept cooking – okay dinner's ready!- Nico yelled from the kitchen , everyone went straight to the dinning table and waited for the food to be served, Hanayo was carrying the rice cooker and Rin took notice of this he quickly got up and offered to carry it for her, Hanayo blushed but thanked him. Rin smiled and said it was nothing. Maki saw this and thought maybe he should follow Rin's example, as he was busy thinking Nico came in, carrying a big pot of meat _here's my chance! the red haired thought and before he could get up and help, the blue haired took the pot away from Nico's hands and helped her. -please allow me- the blue haired said smiling making Nico blush. The red haired looked away irritated, he saw Eli who was next to him , his face expression wasn't any better than his. This cause Maki to chuckle and just shrugged it off._

 _I won't lose to him_ he thought determinated as he regain his composure again. - everything looks delicious!- Eren said happily as he stared at the dishes in front of him. - yeah! Let's dig in, itadakimasu!- Nozomi replied as she grabbed her chopsticks. The eight of them happily ate as they talked about how they had met, Rin had ask how Umi was a child and Nozomi told them the cry baby Umi used to be, something nobody could believe. -really! Nico was the one who take care of him!- Nozomi said making Umi flustered, making the others laugh – well that's enough chatting for the night- Umi said irritated – Eren needs to go back and you shouldn't drive out so late- Umi said as he got up , Eren nodded and glanced over to Hanayo – you ready?- he asked as he got up as well – yes- she replied smiling. After a few minutes everyone gather to send them off – be careful, text me when you get home!- Nico said as she gave Hanayo a big hug, Hanayo nodded and smiled – it was nice to see you again Hanayo-chan!- Rin said smiling trying to hide his gloomy expression – ah! And it was nice to meet you Eren-san!- he added as he looked over to the tall purpled haired boy– you two , it was nice to meet you all, well now we'll be off- Eren said as he got in the car. Hanayo followed him, and they drove off -take care!- Umi yelled as he waved goodbye.

\- well, I'll head back . The dishes still need to be washed- Nico said as she made her way to the door – wait- Nozomi said grabbing Nico's hand, stopping her from moving any further. – Nico-chi cooked so someone else should clean the dishes – Nozomi added and the rest nodded – I'll do it- the blond offered smiling to the small raven haired girl. – no need I'll do them- the blue haired intervened , both of them glared at each other and kept arguing about who was going to wash the dishes- ok, how about you two do it?- Nozomi suggested making them both raise an eyebrow. - sounds perfect!- Nico added as she quickly fled away, Nozomi followed and soon Rin and Maki did as well.

* * *

It was just Umi and Eli standing outside both looking at each other – well...- the blond sighed – you're Nico's best friend and I'm her fiancé. Yet, I know you love her. Still, I don't want to keep arguing like this. If Nico loves you I will back off, but if she doesn't I will also give it a shot, so let the best conquer her heart!- The blue haired said extending his hand , the blond looked at him smirked – and that guy would be me- the blond replied as he shook the blue haired's hand . - we'll see- the blue haired responded. Both of them went back inside and cleaned the kitchen.

Meanwhile somewhere in the beach, - woah this place looks surreal!- Rin said as he finished placing flower petals around the sand. - hehe- Maki laughed satisfied. The both of them managed to escape the house without no one taking notice of them, or so that's what they thought. Nozomi noticed the two friends acting strange and decided to follow them. - I think it's time to get Nico-chan- Rin said looking at Maki, the latter nodded and Rin left place running quickly to look for Nico. Maki examined the place making sure everything looked perfect. He had place some rocks in a hear shape on top of the sand he had written 'Nico-chan please forgive me, go out with me' in the sand, there was also a trail a flower petals that led from a certain point of the beach towards that place, Maki was sure Nico would like it and if everything went according to the plan this time he would be able to confess .

-woah the place looks amazing!- a girl voice could be heard and Maki quickly turned around excitedly expecting to see the raven haired girl standing in the place _woah that was fast!_ Maki's smile rapidly fade away as he saw the one standing there was not Nico, but Nozomi

– what are you doing here?- Maki asked annoyed – how rude Maki-kun! ...You and Rin were acting pretty suspicious so I followed you two- the purpled haired admitted as she kept admiring the place. - if you're here to stop this then- -no- Nozomi said cutting Maki off – you like Nico-chi right?- the purpled haired asked making the red haired blush – in fact I noticed, but Nico-chi seems to the popular type, even Eli-chi likes her. You've got some competition there kid- Maki got even more annoyed – if you're here to discourage me- - no- she said again interrupting him – like I said, I am not- she finished .- then why are you here?- Maki asked confused – like I said I was curious to what you and Rin were doing, I know Nico-chi is engaged to my brother and I would love for her to be part of my family but if she loves someone else I will support her. Nico-chi is someone whom I truly treasure. - Nozomi said smiling . Maki didn't reply and stared at her – but of course I will forever prefer for her to be with my brother- she said teasing the red haired making him annoyed again. - you already saw what Rin and I were doing so please leave now- Maki said pushing the purple haired away, - Maki-kun so mean!- Nozomi said as she resisted – just leave already!-

Nico was standing outside the house watchind the moonlight peacefully, actually it was too peaceful, she was wondering where Rin and Maki were, right at that moment her question was answered -Rin-kun?- Nico said as she saw the oranged haired boy running towards her direction, -Rin-kun what are you- -I'm sorry Nico-chan but I need you for a moment!- the oranged haired said cutting her off as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her wtih him – wait Rin!- Nico yelled but Rin didn't stop. _This is like graduation day, don't tell me Maki is..._ Rin kept running and running until they reached the point where the petal trail started, -here!- Rin said smiling poiting at the petal trail, Nico looked confused Rin just told her to followed it and Nico sighed and did as told.

-just leave already!- Maki said still pushing the purpled haired girl, Maki's continious pushing made Nozomi trip on a rock and fall, much to his luck she grabbed onto him and fell on top of her .- ouch!- the red haired exclaimed in pain as he touched his head , he realized after a few minutes he was on top of the purpled haired and how close both of them were, Nozomi was blushing and now Maki was as well. They didn't say anything and just kept staring at each other. - Nozomi...- the raven haired softly said, Maki froze for moment, he saw the small raven haired girl's expression turn dark and he quickly got up

– ah Nico-chan! This...this isn't what it looks like! Let me-

\- Nozomi , Umi's looking for you- Nico said cutting the red haired off and running away. -ah! This...again...!- the red haired said angered pulling his hair- this is your fault! All your fault!- he said glaring at the purpled haired girl. -now now, calm down Maki-kun- the purpled haired said as she got up . - calm down? How?! Ahg!- the red haired said still angered – we just have to explain to Nico-chi this is a misunderstanding – Maki glanced at her and puffed his cheeks – how about this then, I'll help you win Nico-chan's heart even if I'm betraying my brother- Maki raised and eyebrow – no thank you, you've already done enough!- Maki said stomping out of the place. Nozomi sighed and chuckled – Nico-chi sure is popular- she said once again before leaving the place.

A,N

sorry for any typos I'll fix them later, thanks for reading (^^;


	8. Love Memories

Disclaimers; I don't own Love Live!

Eli had been looking for Nico for sometime _maybe she'll be in this room_. He thought with his face full of hope but as he opened the door his face quickly dropped, she wasn't there either . He began to worry, he searched around the whole house but there was no sign of Nico being there. He spotted an orange haired sitting in the porch _maybe he knows or has seen her_ . He walked his way up to the orange haired and sat next to him – Eli-senpai – the orange haired smiled as he looked at his senior – Hey Rin- the blond greeted back- say, have you seen Nico anywhere. I can't seem to find her- the blond asked scratching the back of his head – Nico-chan...mmm she's buys right now, nya!- the orange haired replied making the blond curious – busy?- he asked confused – yeah! Maki-kun has finally decided to confess- the orange haired replied happily . -what...?!- the blond asked, he was stunned by those words _this can't be...if it's Maki then...she will surely say yes...!_ -yeah! I also still can't believe it, finally Maki-kun has finally gathered courage to tell her – the orange haired replied – yeah... - Eli said as his face dropped _it's over now..._

After finishing washing the dishes Umi decided to take a walk around the sea, _funny I'm technically walking by my side_ he hummed to himself as he peacefully walked * **bump** * -ahg...!- Umi felt someone bumping into him – I'm really sorry! I didn't...- the blue haired stopped when he notice who had been the one that he crashed into – Nico-chan...?- he asked worried as she regained her composure – Umi-kun...- she replied surprised – Nico-chan are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and...- - No..it was my fault- Nico responded cutting Umi off – I wasn't paying attention to where I was going- Umi noticed Nico's expression and knew something was up, he wanted to ask but was afraid she wouldn't tell – well since we met... want to walk along with me?- he asked with a smile, Nico tried to reject him but Umi was persistent and she gave up and agreed .

The sea looks beautiful- Nico said as she watched the moon shine brightly over it – thanks- Umi replied smiling – eh? I mm... I-I...- Nico said stuttering as she realized what she said – I know , I just wanted to tease you – Umi said chuckling -mou...Umi-kun- she whined, softly hitting Umi's arm – you seem more relaxed now- Umi said smiling -ah... thanks- Nico replied embarrassed – you might not want to tell me but I still want to ask, why were you running in such a rush?- he asked worriedly – Umi , have you ever been in love?- she asked as she stared into the blue haired's eyes – eh?- Umi responded full of surprise , that question caught him off guard – well- he said scratching the back of his head – I have- he replied a bit worry, as he stared at the raven haired girl waiting for her to reply – as expected – she responded with a smile – well what happened to her? If you don't mind me asking – Nico asked as she continued to walk, Umi followed and responded – she is...well she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, not to mention sweet and very cheerful. She always had a smile on her face and she knew just how to make me feel better- all the past tense made Nico wonder if the girl had...passed away – is she alive...?- Nico asked cautiously – what?- Umi said caught off guard

– of course haha, why wouldn't she be?-

\- well all the past tense made me wonder -

\- ah I see, sorry. I'm using past tense because she's no longer in my life.-

\- I see , please carry on- Nico said and Umi nodded – I gathered the courage and told her how I felt, we went out ,as time pass by and my feelings grew stronger.- Umi stopped and looked at Nico, the raven haired looked rather calm and he was glad he wasn't making her uncomfortable – did she know about our parent's agreement?- she asked staring straight into amber eyes– she did, but she ...- Umi paused and Nico looked at him confused, he inhaled deeply and carried on -but she found out the wrong way... her friend told her I was just playing with her before I got married and she ran away and refused to see me again...- Umi said sighing averting Nico's eyes – that's terrible! Why would she do something like that?- Nico said angered – I..I don't know, I want to know too- Umi responded looking into the horizon , Nico could feel Umi's pain, somehow similar to hers.

-Do you still love her?- the raven haired asked timidly , the blue haired turned his gaze to her . They stared into each other's eyes for a while until he spoke up – I to be honest, don't know- He replied still looking straight into her red eyes. - I know it's not fair towards you but I... to be honest if I saw her again I don't know what I will do...- he replied averting eyes – that's fine because I too love someone else, or that's what I thought...- the raven haired replied nonchalantly.

Umi's eyes returned to her and he stared into her eyes yet again, he lost himself in them and smiled , Nico was puzzled, she too lost herself into amber eyes and felt how her cheeks began to reddened– but you know, I might soon forget about her – Nico looked at him with a puzzled look, as her cheeks turned into a darker shade of red – w..what do you mean?– she stuttered as her cheeks felt hotter - Nico-chan here is so adorable I might really fall for you- he said grinning making the latter blush even more – so you mean, you weren't before?!- she said exalted – haha who knows - he replied as he continue to walk.

* * *

It was past midnight and Maki decided to go back to the room. After the incident he walked around the beach trying to calm down, he desperately wanted to look for Nico but he thought the latter might reject him again without letting him explain or even worse she could tell him she was in love with Umi and she no longer cared for him. Just the thought of it made Maki shivered. _I'll just sleep for tonight, tomorrow I'll try to explain, stupid Nozomi..._ He quietly entered the room and used his phone's light to avoid waking the snoring orange haired next to him up.

He went to his bed and sat on top of it -ahhh- he sighed as he remembered today's events. He changed into his sleeping shorts and battle with himself trying to fall asleep. _this is useless, I can't sleep. I'll go get some water_ .

The house was filled with quietness, only the cicadas from outside could be heard. He walked to the kitchen and poured some water into a clear crystal glass . He walked to the living room and stared outside the window , he notice two figures walking towards the house . At first he thought they were burglars but as they approached he recognized the bodies. _Umi...? with Nico-chan?!_ _does she really...?_ he heard their footsteps coming closer, without thinking he hid behind a couch when he heard the doorknob turn

* * *

\- thanks for everything - the raven haired said as they walked in - not at all, if you ever feel troubled again, you can always come talk to me. I'll lend you my ears- he replied with a smile _what did they talk about? did they talk about me?_ Maki thought to himself as he continued to listen, he wasn't they type to eardrop into other's conversations but this time something told him to stay. Umi and Nico walked further down until they reached the staircase, before going up Nico grabbed the blue haired's wrist stopping him from going up, he looked at her confused as she began to speak.

\- thank you- Nico replied returning the smile, Umi smiled and grabbed her hand . Nico blushed and tried averting eyes - I would love to...- the blue haired said pausing waiting for the raven haired to look at him -yeah...?- the raven haired answered cautiously - Nico, you and I are both similar and different at the same time and to be honest I like this. So I would love to see our relationship grow more and see where it takes us- the blue haired said a bit embarrassed looking into red eyes, Nico smiled and nodded - I would love to as well- she replied making the blue haired smile - thank you- he said as he pulled her into a hug making the latter blush. Maki was unable to hear their conversation anymore, and his curiosity had taken over him. He decided to poke his head out and see what was going on. _Nico-chan..._ he felt his blood boiling inside of him, he clenched his fists but felt useless at the thought that maybe he deserved it. Still he couldn't help but feel jealous.

* * *

The next day it was rather calm, Nico had woken up early and headed downstairs to grab a cup of water, when she got there she found Eli witting by the counter top staring outside the window - what are you doing?- Nico said playfully as she sneaked behind the blond making him jump -Nico-chan! god...you scared me...!- the blond said as he regained his composure - haha sorry, the opportunity was just too good to let it pass - she said chuckling as she grabbed the cup and poured water inside - did you sleep well?- she asked as she took a sip - well, not bad - the blond replied , if he remembered correctly Maki had confessed to Nico and they were dating now.

The blond got lost in thought and sighed deeply - Eli, ...Eli!- the raven haired said waving her hand in front of him - ah yes? sorry...- he responded as he came back to reality - Eli, what's wrong?- the raven haired asked worried - nothing...- he said sighing - Ayase Eli!- Nico said angered - yes ma'am!- Eli said scared, standing up - what's wrong? c'mon you think I can't tell when there's something off - she replied smiling , Eli sighed again and gave up. _Honesty is always the answer right?_ he thought as he gathered courage to tell her.

\- I just... just ...- he said pausing in between making the Nico desperate - just?- she asked - I just can't believe you're going out with him without giving me a proper answer first!- he said almost yelling. Nico was perplexed - what are you talking about?- she asked confused - you know what I'm talking about!- the blond said a bit angered , were his feelings a joke to her? - Eli...I really have no idea what you're talking about- Eli was about to yell but notice Nico's sincere words _does that mean that she ..._ \- I ...mmm I'm sorry. I had this weird dream and I've been feeling weird since - he lied to her but felt relieved that she wasn't in a relationship with anyone. - you're so weird- Nico said shrugging her shoulders.

-Nico now that we're alone- Eli said pausing , Nico looked at him and realized where this was going - Eli, I think that- - Nico, before you say anything, go on a date with me- he said with pleading eyes, -eh?- Nico responded confused - let's go on a date, you won't know if it won't work unless we try it at least once, right?- the blond said with a hopeful smile - I...- Nico didn't know what to do, just yesterday didn't Umi asked her the same? _would it be unfair to only give opportunity to one?_ she thought as she sighed - okay- she replied with a small blush making the blond smile widely - really?- he said excitedly as he walked close to her - yeah, I mean you're right - she said as her blush grew - you won't regret it!- the blond said happily as he kissed her cheek, Nico's eyes widened at the sudden contact and felt her body temperature raise up, before she could say anything the blond had disappeared from the room and she was alone in the kitchen touching the place where he had kiss her.

The rest of day, they decided to hike the mountain near by and afterwards they would return to Tokyo. Nico avoided Nozomi and Maki for the rest of the day until it was time to leave. - it was really fun, nya! thanks for everything Umi-kun, Nozomi-chan- the cat like boy said happily as he bid farewell - not at all, I'm glad you all came- Nozomi responded patting the orange haired's head. - it was also nice to meet you Eli-chi, Maki-kun - she said turning her gaze to two, Eli bowed and Maki mentally cursed at her. -thank you for everything , we will now take our leave- The blond said as the three of them bowed and got in the car. - be careful getting back!- Nico said as Eli started the engine, Eli looked at her and smiled he nodded and took off.

\- I guess we should leave too- the blue haired said as he took his keys out - right- Nico responded as she grabbed her bag. The three of them got in the car, with Nico next to Umi and the front and Nozomi sitting by herself on the back. Nico had told Nozomi she could sit at the front but Nozomi refused and teased the latter saying that's how it should be since them two would be getting married. Nico and Umi blushed at the moment but decided not to argue. The ride had been quiet, Nozomi had fallen asleep and same with Nico. Umi quietly drove back to Tokyo dropping his sister off first the house since it was closer and later taking Nico to her house. Nico thanked him and the blue haired smiled and hugged her.

A week had pass by since the trip to the beach. It was 10 pm and Nico was busy preparing for college, she was in her room looking at her class schedule for the next months when she felt her phone vibrate next to her, she opened it and found a text by her best friend

 _From- Eli_

 _To-Nico_

 _Subject- date_

 _Nico-chan ^^ , are you doing well? about our date... if you have time, tomorrow I would love to have it._

Nico smiled and somehow could imagine Eli's blushing face typing those words, something which made her laugh

In his room Eli was fidgeting with his fingers nervously as he waited for a reply, a minute passed and he felt his phone vibrate, he immediately opened it and smiled

 _From- Nico_

 _To- Eli_

 _Subject- Date FWD_

 _I'm doing well thanks, busy preparing for college . , tomorrow sounds good ^^_

Eli didn't hesitate a second and quickly responded

 _From- Eli_

 _To-Nico_

 _Subject- Date FWD FWD_

 _Great! I will see you tomorrow around 11 then, good night ^^_

Nico felt her phone vibrate again and opened to see the blond's reply. _A date with Eli... well I won't know unless I go._ She sighed and put her college papers away, she prepared to sleep and switch off the light. _Tomorrow will be interesting_ with that thought she felt asleep and waited for the new day to come.

A.N.

Umi in Japanese means sea, thus the joke about it. Just in case you didn't get it.

Anyways, I wonder who Umi's first love was, I guess you guys have an idea, but you might be wrong...who knows? haha

How will Eli and Nico's date go? I wonder

About Nozomi entering the race for Nico, I did think about it but it's already hard enough to write this battle between three if I add one more it'll be the end of me lol.

As always thanks for reading ^^)Y


	9. Date

Disclaimer; I don't Own Love Live!

 ***Ding dong** *

Eli nervously stood outside waiting for the maid to get the door , he kept fixing his hair, looking at his clothes to check everything looked just fine. He had been waiting for this day for long, he couldn't believe Nico had agreed to it. "son you look just fine so stop looking so nervous" Eli snapped out of his thoughts and looked up , "ah! S-sir good morning!" the blond said stuttering bowing politely making Nico's dad chuckle. " good day to you too, please come in" the father offered as he opened the gate of the Yazawa residence.

* * *

" please sit" the father offered as he sat down, the latter nodded and followed as the father did. " Eli , there's something I want to talk to you about" Eli looked at the black haired man nervously and gulped "y-yes sir?" he responded trying not to sound scared " oh c'mon loosen up! I won't bite you hahaha" Nico's father said as he playfully elbow the blond, " h-hahaha..." Eli laughed nervously " you like Nico, right?" Nico's father asked , quickly going from playful to serious, Eli felt nervous but didn't want to show it, he nodded firmly starring at the black haired man " you know she's engaged right?" he questioned again, Eli sighed and nodded " son, I just want to let you know that I am not going to obligate Nico to marry someone she doesn't want to, but ..." the father stopped and carefully watched the blond " but..?" Eli asked nervously " but that doesn't mean I don't think Umi is the right person for her." he finished firmly.

Eli looked away , he felt discouraged, surely Umi's family had more money than his, but he could also offer Nico a good life and more importantly, he could offer her a sincere love.

 _I've had waited so long to have this date with her, am I really going to let some words discourage me? Am I really going to let a stranger just casually appear and take Nico away? No way!_ The blond took a deep breath and looked up, "sir, I know you want the best for your daughter and you think that Sonoda-san might be the right choice, however, with all due respect I think you're wrong. Please let me prove to you that I'm just or even more suitable to be with her than him" he said earnestly. The black haired man starred at him for a few seconds, sending shivers down the blond's spine " that's what I wanted to hear" he said smiling making the blond feel at ease, Eli smiled and nodded.

"dad have you seen my white blazer?" The sound of Nico's voice made Eli immediately get up, the father chuckled but remained seated " isn't it in the laundry room?" he answered calmly . " no, I've alrea- ...oh wait it is here haha" Nico answered , " see I told you" the father said as he got up " by the way Nico, you have a visitor" he added. He turned around and looked at Eli " don't disappoint me, son" Eli firmly nodded and the father smiled. He turned around and left to his studio.

 _A visitor? Oh my gosh don't tell me...he's here already?! Ah a mirror, a mirror!_ Nico's cool quickly went off when she heard her dad tell her there was someone waiting for her. She anxiously walked around in circles in the laundry room until she hit herself with the door "ouch" she whisper to herself as she regained composure .

She went to the bathroom in the room next door and made sure she look good. A few seconds later she made her way to the living where a nervous Eli was standing. "Ni-Nico ...you look really cute!" the blond complimented as his eyes scanned Nico head to toe. Nico was wearing a light pink dress with a white blazer . " th-thanks" Nico responded shyly with a light blush on her cheeks " you also look good Eli" Eli blushed and got close to her " but not as much as you" he said winking his left eye making Nico blush harder. " shall we go " he asked smiling , Nico nodded and grab her bag.

"say , where are we going?" Nico asked looking at the blond who was driving, "that's a surprise" he answered not taking his eyes off the road. Nico gave him an annoyed looked but Eli didn't pay much attention and kept on driving, the quietness between the two made Nico fall asleep. Eli took notice of it and smiled at the sight of her sleeping face _cute_ he thought as he took small glances of the twin-tail girl.

Haven driven for almost an hour they reached their destination , Eli look for a place to park the car and decided not to wake Nico yet. He took the stuff he had prepared out and look for the best spot to lay them down.

"ugh" Nico groaned as she stretched her arms, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the sea near by "where am I?" she said as she continued to stretch "where's Eli?" she asked as she looked around " oh you're awake" Eli said with a grin on his face as he was walking towards her " where are we?" she asked with a small yawn at the end, Eli chuckled and smiled " where in a place where no one can interrupt us " he said with a grin remembering all the times he has been interrupted in the past, Nico blushed and lowered her face so the blond wouldn't see. "c'mon , I bet you're hungry " the blond said as he grabbed Nico's hand and led her to where he sat set up a picnic, Nico's blush increased with the sudden skinship but didn't seem to dislike it.

"I know my cooking isn't as great as yours but I tried my best" the blond said as he took out a bento, Nico shyly accepted and opened " Eli..." she said as her cheeks gained a shade of red , Eli grinned and took out another bento. The bento was full of veggies and meats not to forget the rice. It was organized in such a way that there was a heart in the middle with egg stars on the side. Arisa had suggested for him to made it like that, he refused at first but gave in when his sister remained him that Nico liked this sort of stuff. In defeat and embarrassment he made it but all of that went away when he saw the blush on Nico's face. He felt victorious.

"well how is it?" the blond asked nervously as he observed the latter who was quietly eating. Nico slowly raised her head and looked at him " it's not as great as Nico nii's bento but..." she paused making the blond anxious "but...?" he asked, " it's not bad" she replied with a grin, letting out a sight the grinned .

" if you would've told me I could have prepared something too , you know" she said as she grab another piece of meat. " well we can both prepare something for our next date" he said with a wink making Nico blushed yet again. _Her flustered expression is so cute, I would love to see it more often_

After lunch Nico suggested to take a walk around , Eli agreed and they both walked along the sea .

" it's been a while since I've enjoyed such peacefullness, thank you" Nico said as she looked at the blond, " any time " he said with a grin " I bet you're really busy preparing for school and learning about the company " the blonded added. " you don't have any easier , isn't your dad doing the same to you Eli?" Nico responded with a sad smile " yeah haha" he responed scratching the back of his head, " but let's not talk about that, we came here to have fun" Nico looked at him and nodded with a grin.

After having walked for a while they decided to go back to where they set up the picnic and rest for a bit. " that felt nice" Eli said as he sat down " yeah " Nico replied with a smile. She remained up, gazing intensily into the sea . Eli noticed it and got up " what are you looking at" he asked as he move to her side " the sea looks beautiful" she replied still gazing at the sea, Eli turned his head to the sea and then back at her " not more than you " Nico could feel her face heating up but tried her best to act cool " well of course who could compare to the beauty of Nico nii" she said as she made the love sign with her hands " no one of course" Eli replied still looking at her , Nico shyly turned to face him , feeling her face heating up even more, slowly opening her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Eli softly caressed her cheek and smiled " Nico about what I've said before, I'm serious. I know you're engaged and you like someone else...but right now you're feeling like this because of me! So I'm sure, no! I know that you could fall in love with me too. I just want a chance ...Nico please be my girlfriend"

Nico gulped , staring at blue eyes , unsure of what to say she remained quiet. Maki had been giving her nothing but pain, and Umi was someone who she knew mean well but didn't really know him, as so many years had passed by.

Minutes passed by silently, Eli ,staring at ruby eyes , grew impatient _ok, Eli she hasn't rejected nor accepted you... if I kiss her...if she objects it then I'll give up on her_ he thought as he slowly cupped her face, Nico jumped a bit from the surprise but didn't move _no way is he going to..._ not showing any sign of wanting to escape Eli proceeded and got closer to her. Feeling his heart racing, his face heating up , he gulped, staring at ruby eyes, and ruby eyes staring back . He could feel the small girl shaking , before closing the gap between their lips he whispered " Nico, I'll treasure you"

A.N.

Sorry it took long and it's short too... ^^; I will compensate in the next update , anyways in my country there is a saying that goes " the third one is the one that beats " Looks like it came true for Eli.

As always thanks for staying with me and reading my poor writing skills (^.^;


	10. Trust me

Disclaimer; I don't own Love live!

It's been a few weeks since the moment Eli and Nico shared. College had started for both of them and were now busy with classes.

Eli had asked Rin to keep Maki away from Nico and in return he would help him spend more time with Hanayo. Even though Rin refused at first he gave in when Eli somehow managed for the both of them to have a date. As for Umi, well , the blue haired had been so busy with work that at least for now Eli didn't have to worry about him. In the mean time he decided he would make Nico fall in love with him and even though he wasn't playing "fair" he was going to do everything within his power to make her his.

"so what do you think? You think you can manage working here?" Mr. Yazawa asked the ash haired boy that was walking by his side. " well, this is certainly not your ordinary company, but I will do my best!" he said full of spirits bowing to . " that's what I wanted to hear! Hahaha. Welcome to the company, I expect big things from you!" the boy nodded with a big grin on his face.

At that same time, Nico was getting of the elevator to the floor her dad and the ash haired boy were.

"oh Nico!" her dad said calling for her, Nico looked up and smiled. She walked closer to them and bowed to the new boy on her sight. " She's my oldest daughter, the future heiress of the company" said as he proudly introduced her. The ash haired boy quickly bowed and introduced himself " it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Minami Kotori, I'll be working here starting today. I'll be in your care" Nico smiled and extended her hand, " Yazawa Nico, if you'll do the same " the ash haired boy smiled Yazawa Nico...sounds familiar...hmmm and shook hands with her

" Since the both of you will be in charge of the next project why don't you take today to get to know each other?" Mr. Yazawa suggested " eh next project?!" both Nico and Kotori exclaimed in unison "hahaha" laughed at their reactions as he nodded along, " yeah , don't worry its a small project, it's still very important. This will be a great opportunity to show your leadership Nico, and for you young man, to show how great of a designer you are." both of them looked at each other confused and worried " I'll give you more details next time we meet, for now just take it easy and get to know each other. I'll be off now" Nico bowed and the ash haired tried to talk again but Nico grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. " it's useless" she said, "huh?" he replied confused. " when dad has his mind set on something it's almost impossible to change his mind. For now let's do as he says" Nico finished and the ash haired boy sighed.

" You're amazing Yazawa-san" the ash haired boy said.

They took 's advice and went to small café close to the company to get to know each other.

" amazing, well yes of course I am. But what makes you say that? We've only just met today. " she replied a bit shy . " well, at such young age you're already taking part of leading a company, and not just any company but Yazawa clothing. The biggest clothing company in Japan!" Nico chuckled and took a small sip of her cup of coffee " I'm not really leading anything big yet, just taking on small projects. But, I guess that yeah I guess that is pretty amazing" she said proudly. "hehe " the ash haired chuckled lightly, " what's funny " she asked . " you're really cute Yazawa-san , have you considered being a model?" the ash haired asked making the latter blushed. " cute? Well yeah of course I am! But..." she paused " but?" he asked. " I can't . " she replied looking down.

Noticing her sudden change of mood he decided not to push the topic forward. "ah about-"

*buzz*

"oh sorry, I forgot to silence it" Nico said as she took out her phone, " don't worry about, you can answer it, I had to use the bathroom anyways, If you'll excuse me " he said as he got up and left for the bathroom.

Nico looked at the id caller and it read Sonoda Umi she felt nervous. She hadn't talk to Umi since that time at the beach and wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him yet. But she knew he deserved to know about the relationship she and Eli were in.

Taking a deep breath she answer the called and trying not answer nervous she spoke first.

" hello?"

"Nico-chan. Hello, how have you've been?" the blue haired asked in a rather happy tone , which made Nico felt a little guilty inside

" I've been good thanks, what about you?" she replied trying to sound calm

" I've been busy, but good thanks for asking. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in contact with you lately, if it's ok with you, would it be possible to meet now?"

now?! B-but I'm not ready..." r-right now?" she replied nervously

"yes, if it's okay with you"

he deserves to know... Nico, you need to tell him she mentally battled herself , meanwhile Umi continue to wait on the phone

" Nico-chan?" he asked a bit worried since she hadn't respond for a while

"ah yes! Sorry, I got lost in thought..."

"maybe you were busy, I'm sorry for interrupting I'll-"

"no! I mean , right now it's good, where are you Umi-kun?" she asked, she was decided to tell him about her relationship with Eli

" I'm close to the Yazawa company" he replied

that close..." There's a café near the company, it's probably about 3 blocks away from it, it's called Roma café. I'm right there if you'd like we can talk here in about -"

" Roma café?...oh I'm right outside of it! Haha what a coincidence, I'll see you inside"

"wai-t..." Before Nico could reply, Umi had hanged up . Oh crap, this is too soon...

" Nico-chan!" the blue haired said happily as he waved his hand in the air, Nico nervously smiled back as he walked closer to her. He sat down in front of her and noticed two cups of coffee on the table.

" was someone else with you?" he asked

"yeah, just now-"

" sorry I took long..." the ash haired boy said cutting Nico off. Nico sighed , she stood up and as she was about to introduce the ash haired boy, Umi angrily stood up " What are you doing here?!" the blue haired asked annoyed, "that's my line Umi-kun" the ash haired replied with a smirk " don't -kun me, as far as I know we're not friends." the blue haired replied irritated. Nico quietly watched the situation, she felt very uncomfortable and rather out of place.

Both of them got quiet and remained like that for a while, glaring straight at each other, as enemies who had been avoiding each other for a long time. The aura around them got dark and extremely uncomfortable.

" you two know each other?" Nico cautiously asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Umi turned to Nico and snapped back to reality, " ah we're -" " we're childhood friends" the ash haired replied cutting the blue haired off, " we're not friends!" Umi replied irritate, Nico jumped back startled, she had never seen Umi this angry before. " we just ..." Umi stayed quiet, he was looking for the right words to say. " Yazawa-san, Umi-kun and I, have known each other since we were little. We met in Australia." the ash haired said smiling tenderly at the smaller girl . "classmates!" Umi said finishing the sentence he had started before. " we were classmates since grade school" The blue haired said as he regained his composure.

" I see..." Nico replied cautiously, " Minami-san is the new designer at our company, we're going to work together on the next project so we were getting to know each other" Nico said looking at the ash haired who was standing next to her, he smiled tenderly to the latter which made Umi feel angry inside.

" Umi-kun, he's-"

"Nico-chan and I are engaged " Umi replied immediately grabbing Nico by the shoulders and putting her by his side.

Nico's eyes widened, she felt a slight blush rushing on her cheeks but didn't say a word.

Kotori silently watched the situation and smirked " I see" he replied. Umi held Nico tight as he glared at the boy in front. Kotori sighed and looked at his watch.

" If you'll excuse me, Yazawa-san. I wanted to go back to the company to look at the materials we have in stock. " he said as he looked in Nico's direction, she smiled and nodded. " It was a pleasure to see you again, Umi-kun " the ash haired said as he got closer to the blue haired, " don't worry I'll be sure to take care of her, old friend " he whispered in Umi's ears.

Umi clenched his fist and glared at the ash haired. Without saying further word he left the café, leaving an enraged Umi, and confused Nico behind.

"Rin" the red haired called , "hmm?" Rin responded.

Maki quietly looked at him , wandering why the orange haired was eating with him .

" What is it, Maki-kun?" the orange haired asked curiously. " it's just... " Maki sighed " no, nothing" he shrugged , and looked away.

"Ma~ki~kun~ what's the matter?" the orange haired said as he came closer to him as he pronounced each syllable. Maki slowly backed away and slightly blush as he noticed how close Rin was to him. He got up from his seat and went to the window. " It's just weird for you to be here" Maki answered. "weird? But we always eat together, nya~!" Rin responded, and Maki sighed again.

*Ring *

" oh...that's the first bell, I'll be going first-nya" Rin said leaving Maki alone in the music room.

" Seriously, Rin can be so insensitive sometimes."

Maki tidied up and left the music room. He silently walked back to class not paying attention to his surroundings. I wonder what Nico-chan is doing right now...I want to see her...

Hours had passed, and the night was slowly taking over. Sitting next to each other, silently gazing at the sunset in front of them. Umi and Nico shared a peaceful/awkward moment together.

Nico decided to speak first and break the silence between them.

" Umi-san ..." she paused for a brief moment , she looked at him and continued " what was that about?"

The blue haired raised his head and looked at her, he took a deep breath and smiled . " I'm sorry, you must've felt uncomfortable"

" it was rather surprising , I didn't know you and Minami-san were friends... Well, your relationship with him looks complicated"

Umi's smile faded away and his expression turned dark. " listen Nico-chan, I..." he paused. He looked down for a moment and clenched his fist. "Umi-san?" she asked worriedly. He raised his head and grabbed Nico by the shoulders, looking at her straight in the eyes. Nico was taken aback but didn't move. " I...I right now can't tell you, but don't trust him. He's a deceiving person..."

Having a small blush on her cheeks due to the sudden skinship , Nico didn't say anything and nodded .

"Nico-chan..." the red haired that was standing from far, and saw the whole scene, clenched his fist and walked away.

 **Hello Everyone it's been long ^^' sorry about that ...**

 **Kotori was introduced in this chapter, now I only have 3 more to go haha. Maybe I'll introduce them in the next chapter, which I promise won't take as long as this one ^^'**

 **Before I carry on, I know Kotori and Umi are a bit different from the usual way they're interpreted but I wanted a braver Umi and perhaps a mischievous Kotori? .**

 **Also , all the second years, are the same age. Nozomi is the same age as Maki and Rin and are in their last year of high school. Nico and Eli are the same age. And Hanayo is the youngest one. Making sure every one knows this I will proceed to write the next chapter within the next few days. Thanks for sticking with me ^^ , be well .**


	11. Is it love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

"is it really too late to get her back?" Maki thought out loud .

After having witnessed the hug between Nico and Umi he stayed behind and watched them leave. He sat under a tree and remembered about all the moments he shared with her and he cursed himself for not have realized his feelings for her sooner.

"maybe if I had listened to her , she would be hugging me and not him...maybe if had pushed Nozomi away sooner she would be right here next to me...ahgg I'm an idiot!" He let out a big sigh as he rested his back against the tree.

He saw a shadow approaching him but he didn't move nor say anything.

"what's wrong , Maki-kun?"

The red haired, recognizing the voice, let out another sigh.

Hearing no response from the latter she decided to sit next to him.

"Ma~ki~kun~ if you don't speak I'm gonna have to forced the words out of you" she said with a mischievous voice.

"you're one of the least persons I wish to talk to right now" He said still looking down.

"that hurts, Maki-kun. Y'know I'm just trying to help you" She responded feeling a bit offended

"You!..." he raised his head and glared at her "You've done enough" He got up and not looking back at her, he started to walk. Before he could leave she grabbed his wrist making him stop.

"Nozomi...just ...just leave me alone" He said annoyed

"y'know, if you just hold it all in you're hurting yourself."

"..." he didn't respond. Inside he knew she was right.

"if what you want is to talk to her, then I can help you" The purpled haired said making Maki turn to see her

"Even though Nico-chan is my brother's fiancé. That day at the beach I could tell how hurt she was from seeing you."

"then why ar-"

"and although I really shouldn't help you because I'm betraying my brother. I hate seeing Nico-chan like that." she said cutting the red haired off

"She's a precious friend to me after all. That's why I think this can only be resolved if you two talk it over"

Seeing Nozomi's sincere intention he agreed to talk to her.

* * *

"so how exactly are you gonna help me?" the red haired asked curiously

"the cards will help us" Nozomi said holding her tarot cards in her hand

"the cards...?" Maki asked confused

"yes, the cards" she responded with a nod.

"Seriously, if that's the kind of help you're offering me then-"

"Maki-kun, as far I know. I'm the only one willing to help you win her back. Are you really going to refuse the help of, possibly, the only friend of hers that could help you get her back?" Nozomi said a bit annoyed cutting him off.

Maki got up and swept the dust off his pants. "you're telling me I have to believe in them" he said pointing at the cards " to get her back?."

Nozomi looked up and nodded.

He let out a big sigh and offered her a hand. Nozomi looked at his hand surprised and then back at him. " Let's talk while we go home. It's getting dark" She smiled and accepted the hand up.

"Maki-kun, you're surprisingly a gentleman. No wonder Nico-chi fell for you"

A small blush appeared on his cheeks but he didn't respond to her comment. Nozomi noticed it and chuckled inside.

" Before you help me out with this, there's something I want to ask"

"yes, of course" Nozomi responded

" why are they engaged?" Maki stopped, and looked at her straight in the eyes

" well" Nozomi started

"well...?" he asked

" Dad proposed the idea to Nico-chi's dad when they were very little, and her father agreed. That's all I know"

" but that doesn't make sense." he said " Usually, don't people engage their kids expecting something in return, like, isn't it for a financial benefit?"

"I thought so too, but our family business and the Yazawa's have nothing in common. To be honest with you I don't understand dad's need to engage those two." She finished and kept on walking. Maki, feeling left behind, quickly caught up to her.

" They won't get married " Nozomi said making Maki confused.

"What do you mea-"

" they won't get married if there's no love."

"so you're saying..."

Nozomi smiled and nodded. " if they were to be in love with someone else the engagement becomes invalid, so Maki-kun ganbare!" She said with a smile.

Maki felt some sort of hope and returned the smile.

" I'll do my best"

* * *

"I guess at the end we didn't talk much, huh?" the blue haired said as he parked the car in front of Nico's dorm.

"I'm sure there'll be another opportunity for us to talk" She replied with a smile. Umi nodded and smiled as well.

A moment of silence filled the car. Umi unbuttoned his seatbelt, got out of the car and walked to the other side to open the door for Nico.

"t-thank you, that wasn't necessary" she said with a small blush. Umi shook his head and smiled.

"There's something I want to tell you before you go" Nico said timidly looking down.

"I'm all ears" Umi responded

"well...you see...hmm..." Nico started feeling nervous, she couldn't properly form a sentence and felt really embarrassed by it. Still she wanted to tell the blue haired about her relationship with the blond.

Umi softly grabbed her arms and smile. Nico was taken aback ,and a small blush formed in her cheeks "Don't force yourself, you can tell me another time."

She nodded feeling embarrassed. "t-thank you" she managed to say before bowing and saying goodbye.

She hurried back to her dorm, but before entering she looked back and waved to him" Umi smiled widely and waved back. _Cute_ he thought as the latter entered her dorm.

The blue haired close his eyes as he leaned his back against the car. _Kotori... Why is he back...why now...what about...-_

"why are you here?" a certain blond said as he stood in front of the blue haired

 _could this day get any better_ Umi thought sarcastically as he let out a sigh

"My fiancé lives here" he responded nonchalantly.

Eli felt annoyed but decided to remain calm.

"Do you remember what we agreed on back on the beach house?" Eli asked

Umi smirked and nodded. _So that's what she wanted to tell me_

"Ayase-san, it's not who she's dating but who she's in love with. Until I can see with my own eyes that she loves you, I won't step back" the blue haired said firmly. Eli clench his fist but remained calm.

"Do you even love her?" the blond asked annoyed.

"Is it love? I'm not sure but I certainly have feelings for her." the blue haired responded making Eli more annoyed

"You don't know her at all."

" and that's why I'm trying to spend more time with her."

"you... you..." Eli didn't know what to say. He was loss for words.

The blue haired smirked and looked away. "Good night, Ayase-san."

Umi turned around and headed for the driver's side. He got in and started the car leaving the blond behind.

 _Why is he always acting so well-mannered ...pisses me off._ The blond let out a big sigh and looked up to where Nico's dorm was. _Nico-chan ..._

* * *

Morning after, Eli woke up early and prepared for the day. He didn't have classes that day and he knew Nico didn't either. _She'll probably go to the company_

He took his phone and wallet and headed towards Nico's dorm. As he arrived he noticed the small black haired girl exiting the dorm. He wanted to surprised her and walked behind her. He covered her eyes making Nico stop walking.

" guess who" he said with a loving voice

Nico touched the hands that were covering her eyes and smiled "Eli"

Eli took his hands off her eyes and back hugged her causing Nico to blush. "Good morning" He said sweetly

"G-good morning, Eli" she said embarrassed.

Truth be told Eli had always been kind and nice to Nico but since they started dating he was more sweet and tender. No that Nico minded, in fact she really like romantic guys but she never imagined Eli to be that type of guy.

Eli loosen up the hug and put an arm around her. Nico really liked it when he did this but she would never admitted out loud.

"You're going to the company, right?"

Nico nodded " dad's already assigned me to a project and well I want to work on it as much as I can"

"Mind if I walk you there?"

"be my guest" she replied with a smile.

As they headed towards the company they talked about how school was going for both of them and about the project Nico was in charge of, as well as random stuff.

The company was about a 2 hr walk from the school but none of them felt the time, in fact Eli felt that time passed by very quickly as they reached the door of the company.

"I guess this is where we part ways..." Eli said with a notorious frown. Nico noticed it and chuckle inside.

"wanna see how the project is going?"

Eli's face magically lit up and a grin formed in his face. Nico chuckle and smiled.

He opened the door for her and they headed towards the elevator. He could feel people whispering stuff but he paid no attention.

"is he a model?"

"woah he's really handsome and tall!"

Nico heard the comments and proudly smile inside. _That's right my boyfriend is that good looking_

They got in the elevator and reached the 10th floor, where the project was taking place at.

* * *

"Minami-san, Good morning" Nico said as they entered the room with Eli by her side.

"oh Good morning, Yazawa-san" The ash haired turned to see her and smiled "and umm..."

"I'm Ayase Eli. Nico-chan's boyfriend. Please to meet you" Eli said bowing to the ash haired.

Kotori looked over to Nico confused as if he was looking for an explanation. He saw a blush on her cheeks and so he decided to not mention anything about Umi.

"likewise, Ayase-san. I'm Minami Kotori, the designer who will be working with Yazawa-san in this project" the ash haired responded bowing as well.

The project involved designing new uniforms for a private school that was about to open. It felt like a big project to Eli but in reality he knew that the company would take on much bigger projects and that this was considered small and that's why Nico was in charge of it.

There wasn't really much that Eli could do or say. He didn't know anything about fashion and felt uneasy not being able to help his girlfriend. He decided to sat down on the couch and watched them work.

Eli was amazed to see Nico working this hard. He remembered their high school days where he often scold her and help her study to pass her exams. He chuckled inside and somehow felt proud. He reminisced about the old days and lost track of time.

"all done" the ash haired said happily

 _done? that was fast..._ Eli thought as he came back to reality, he looked at his watch and realized that it was actually almost night.

"well with the design haha..."

Eli looked over to Nico and saw how tired she looked.

"Now we'll just have to look for the fabric and make the uniforms" Nico said as she rested her back against the chair she was sitting on.

"Yes. We'll also need to look for models to present the uniforms." the ash haired said as he gather his papers together. "We can work on that next week" he finished as he put the papers inside his folder.

Nico nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'll be heading home now. It was a nice to meet you Ayase-san." Kotori said as he looked over to where Eli was sitting. Eli nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for your hard work, I'll see you again next weekend, Minami-san" Nico said. Kotori looked at her and bowed before exiting the room.

" He looks like a nice guy" Eli commented as he got up, stretching his body. Nico hummed responding to his comment as she continue to sit on the chair. Eli chuckled and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a massage.

"wh-what are you doing?!" Nico said jumping from her seat in surprise.

"relax" Eli said as he softly guided her to sit down again. "this is a reward for working hard today" he said as he continued massaging her shoulders. Nico stood silent for a few minutes enjoying the massage he was giving to her. "I'll have you know, I work hard every day"

"oh really?" he said with a mischievous voice " if I remember correctly you'd ask me to help you study because you'll always forgot because you'd spent too much time looking at idol magazines and concerts."

"that was when I was in high school!" she argued back "it's different now..."

"yes, yes , of course. Great Yazawa Nico is a hard worker now."

Nico puffed her cheeks and got up. She walked over to the desk and grabbed her phone.

Eli thought it was cute when she'd puff her cheeks. He walked towards her and back hugged her. Nico could feel her body gaining temperature and gained a blush on her cheeks.

"Eli, it's late we should head back" she said in an attempt to break free but this fail as he didn't stop hugging her.

"just a little more" he said almost in a whisper. Eli remembered about the conversation he had with the blue haired the night before and decided to ask Nico what she felt for him.

"Nico..." Nico felt her body shivered. She slowly turned to face him and looked at him.

"do you love me?" Nico gulped and stared at blue eyes. "ah...umm.." she didn't know what to respond. Did she love him? It hasn't been that long since they started dating but she knew she strongly cared for him and wanted to be by his side.

He cupped her face and slowly got close to her making the gap between them shorter. "it's ok if you're not sure, I'll make sure you are one day." Being only a few centimeters away he softly caressed her cheek. Nico closed her eyes and Eli took it as a sign to close the gap between their lips.

She could feel her heartbeat racing and getting louder. Since when did this start to happen? As far as she knew this only happened when Maki was close to her. However the red haired was not in her mind right now.

Maybe she does love him.

 **A.N.**

Sorry I took long to update ^^'

Anyways, thanks for reading and staying with me.

Be well my people.


	12. Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own love live!

The ash haired boy walked down the steps towards the 1st floor of, a now almost, empty building. He looked over to his left and said goodbye to the receptionist. He continued on until he reached the front doors and took a few steps out. He took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes. _This whole situation is messed up_.

He opened his eyes back again and went on his way to where his house was located. The streets were emptier than usual, there was almost no noise going around which was weird considering the building was located in a pretty busy district. Still he paid no mind and continued walking. Until…

"Kotori."

Oh that voice was familiar, it would be a crime to not recognize it. A small grin formed on the ash haired's lips as he turned around to see the owner of the person that was calling him.

"yes…Umi-kun?"

The blue haired sighed and walked towards him. "We need to talk" The taller one took the lead of the way and the ash haired followed behind. Umi took him to an empty park and sat down and offered the ash haired to sit by his side.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. _God, how long has it been since we sat together like this… The_ blue haired sighed and began to speak. " Wh-" "before you say anything, Umi-kun" the ash haired interrupted. "I didn't know you were back in Japan and I also didn't know that your fiancé was working there." The blue haired looked at him analyzing his facial expressions trying to figure out if the latter was lying or not. "Apparently my mother and met during college and she told my mother if she ever needed anything that she could ask for it. I was in need of a job and my mother tried to help me out, that's all." Umi looked away and smirked. "Quite the time your mom took to ask for a favor, don't you think?"

The ash haired looked at him and sighed "look Umi, I'm not lying. Whether you decide to believe or not it's up to you."

"fine." The blue haired responded convinced. The ash haired looked surprised but decided not to push his luck and opted to not say anything. "What I want to talk to you about it's about something else"

The ash haired nodded, indicating him to continue talking. " H-how..is _she_ doing?" the blue haired asked nervously, he wasn't sure of what kind of answer he wanted to hear but he just wanted to know at least a bit of what his past lover was up to nowadays.

The ash haired smiled. "She's doing well. She successfully managed, with a little help from her parents, to open a restaurant."

 _If she opened a restaurant then she's gonna establish over there, huh…I guess seeing her again it's almost impossible now…_

"Actually, it should still be open right now…" Kotori looked over to his watch and then gave a nod to Umi confirming what he'd said earlier.

Umi's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed Kotori by the shoulders "eh! Sh-sh-she's here?!" the ash haired nodded.

"what?!...when?! why?! How?!" he shook the ash haired as he asked every question. Kotori managed to pull himself away from Umi and patted him on the shoulder. "Umi, calm down." The ash haired fixed his clothes and sighed. "She told us before, remember? She said she wanted to work in Japan." Umi laughed hysterically and nodded. "You're right! Hahaha, I actually didn't think she was going to come back, after all she mentioned wanting to travel more before opening a restaurant."

Kotoroi smiled. "do you wanna visit her?"

"eh?" the blue haired's expression dropped. He was dying to see her, but last time they saw each other it was a disaster. "you two should try to resolve-"

"Kotori, I'm engaged."

"yeah, I know" the ash haired replied as if it didn't matter. The blue haired got annoyed and clenched his fist.

"I'm getting married."

"Yeah, I- …wait, why?! You don't love Yazawa-san, do you?" the ash haired responded upset.

The moments he had been sharing with Nico were making him slowly forget about the pain he suffered and take interest in the latter, but was this love? He wasn't sure. "I don't know…"

"You don't know?!" this time the ash haired grabbed Umi by the collar and shook him. "What do you mean you don't know?!" he asked mad now.

"Why do you care?!" the blue haired said this time pushing the hands of Kotori away from him. "I don't why I was so friendly to you before, but we're not even friends. Shouldn't you be happy?! Now you'll have her all to yourself!"

The ash haired couldn't believe his ears. "What the hell! I already told you it's not like that!" he took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine! Whatever, you'll end up regretting this, just like all your past decisions!" the ash haired gave a deadly look to the blue haired and walked out the park leaving Umi alone.

"It's late" the blond commented as he took a quick glimpse of his watch. "Yeah, but I'm really hungry" Nico responded, grabbing her back.

After Kotori left they spent about an hour or so doing, well what couples do. The room got darker and the only thing giving them light was the shine of the moon. Eli wouldn't have mind staying there the whole night but a rumble from his girlfriend's stomach made him think otherwise.

"There's this new restaurant that opened about a month ago, I heard from my classmates that the food it's pretty good, wanna go there?" the blond asked, grabbing the black haired's hand.

She blushed a little and nodded. "Sure"

"Welcome!" the owner of the restaurant happily greeted as the blond and Nico entered. "Would it just be you two?" she asked with a wide smile. "Yes, ma'am" Eli responded. She took them to their seats and gave them each a menu. "What would you guys like to drink?" they both answered water and the owner nodded. "I'll give you some time for you guys to decide. I'll be back in a bit with your drinks"

"This place is nice" the black haired commented as she looked around the establishment. The place wasn't very big neither too small. It was just the perfect size. It was a 10 min walk from the company and serve traditional Japanese food.

"yeah, and the owner is pretty cool, don't you think?" this time the blond commented. Nico nodded and smiled.

"Have you guys decided on what you would like to eat?" the cheerful woman from before said as she place the drinks down.

Eli and Nico looked at each trying not to laugh, they had actually not looked at the menu at all but didn't want to be more of nuisance as the owner let them in even though she was about to close when they arrived at the restaurant. "we'll have whatever you think your most delicious dish is" the blond said, looking at Nico waiting for some sort of confirmation. The latter nodded and gave the owner a smile.

"alright!" the owner said with a bright smile.

An hour had passed already at the restaurant. The cheerful owner had indeed brought the most delicious dish in the entire menu and the two teenagers rejoiced on the tasty food they were eating.

"so you two are dating?" the owner asked as she took a seat on the table next to theirs. Nico blushed and the blond nodded. "we've been friends since childhood, but only recently started dating." The blond said.

"ahh~ teenage love is the best. You feel like you can accomplish anything and the weight that this world carries doesn't affect you all that much" the owner said sounding melancholic.

Eli chuckled and asked if she had a boyfriend or if she was married by chance. " no, I actually also loved a childhood friend a lot. But, things didn't end well for us…" for a min she looked sad, depressed. The blond regretted asking that question but before he could say something, the cheerful and bright owner came back to herself. "so I wish things for you too to end well" she said with a bright and wide smile.

"thank you. Ms…" the black haired said

"Kousaka, Honoka Kousaka." The owner smiled.

"thank you, Kousaka-san. The food was delicious." The blond spoke this time. They paid the bill and got up to leave the establishment.

"I hope to see you both again, hmm …" Honoka said as the two walked out the doors. "oh we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Eli, Ayase Eli" the blond bowed politely. "and I'm Yazawa Nico. The food was really good, we'll be sure to come again soon. " The two left the establishment and went back to the school campus.

Meanwhile the owner, remained by the door thinking about where she had heard that surname before. _Yazawa…Yazawa Nico, huh?_

Meanwhile in the Nishikino residence.

"Maki-kun, are you sure about this?" the cat like boy asked.

They had spent all afternoon practicing a possible scenarios that could happen when the red haired tried to talk to the black haired.

"yeah, I want to be prepare, even for the worst" the red haired said with a look full of determination.

"aah! I know, why don't I just ask Kayo-chin to lock Maki-chan in a room and then you can come and then you both can talk, and she won't be able to run away, nya!" the orange haired responded.

The red haired was dumbfounded. "I still can't believe you opted to help Eli instead of me just because of a girl and I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Rin" the red haired answered.

"RIn, already said he's sorry, nya!" the cat like boy pouted his cheeks and frowned. "I know, I know. It's just…" the red haired looked at his friend and shook his head. "nah, it's nothing. But I'm pretty sure that even if we tried to do that Eli would somehow appear and ruin everything." His eyes widened. " oh how stupid can I be! Haha" Rin was confused. Why was Maki calling himself an idiot and why was he laughing about it? "Rin, I need your help with something else, actually. "

Rin nodded. " Nozomi is helping get sometime alone with Nico-chan tomorrow, it's very likely that Eli will be all over her since early morning, so I need you to help me distract him"

"eh!? Me?"

The red haired nodded and smiled.

"but if Eli-kun sees Rin and finds out that I'm helping you now, then he'll get mad at me and Eli-kun is big and scary when he's mad!" the ginger haired responded, shaking as he imagined already what the blond could do to his body.

"please, Rin. You owe me one…big time…" the red haired was using peer pressure, was it nice? No. Would it work? Most likely. He was already behind on the love battle for Nico-chan's heart. Nozomi had offered to help him and he wasn't going to waste it. She was even going as far as betraying her brother. He would do anything in his power to cooperate and try to win the black haired back. Even if he also felt scared of the blond.

"fine" the ginger answered defeated. The puppy eyes Maki was using should be illegal in Rin's opinion and should be punished by some sort of weird law.

"really?! Sweet, thanks" the red haired replied happily.

"tomorrow, I will get text you the full details of the plan. Nozomi is still hasn't message me and to be honest I don't know how I'll be able to speak to Nico-chan."

"maybe the third strike will work?" Rin said optimistically as he recalled all the failed attempts from before. "yeah, I hope so" the red haired said smiling. _Nico-chan, I won't let you go that easily._

A.N.

Duhn duhn duhn

Hi guys it's been a while ^^; . I'm really sorry! I had the most awful writer's block for this story and I really lament making you wait so long.

Today in class we were being taught that even if we feel stuck we should keep on doing whatever we like to do and set ourselves like due dates and stuff so we can accomplish our goals.

I'm not a writer, actually this was on my arts class but it worked just as well. Anyways, I will try my very best to update once a week and not make you wait as long again.

Thanks for keeping up with me, and thanks for reading. Be well


End file.
